


Mistaken Identity

by BrightestOfCrayons



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Gore, Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Robbery, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestOfCrayons/pseuds/BrightestOfCrayons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance Goodwitch, a fifteen-year-old young man who is mistaken for his father Roman Torchwick due to their uncanny resemblance. because of this, does the child end up running from the police, and get into unwanted trouble. After he is nearly taken down by a huntress, does his mother Glynda put her foot down, buying him a simple masquerade mask, that not only obscures the top half his face but hides his identity. Ozpin persuades them both that it would benefit the boy to attend Beacon and become a hunter to keep Romance out of the unmerciful hands of the law. (This story was ruined by my last editor by being reworded in the worst of ways. I'm not officially putting it up for adoption but it is up for adoption. pm me if you're interested in taking the reigns and knowing where the plot would have gone. If I like your work, I will pass this story on to you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whispered love, and promises of children as children.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is under construction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep thinking of ladies in the nineteenth century, Itzhak Perlman, spring flowers out the ass, and the RWBY series lately...That and I have been playing an unhealthy amount of resident evil 2. *****THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN FIXED, I WILL NOW BE WORKING ON THE NEXT ONE AND PROBABLY THE REST SINCE I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THIS WEEKEND. the date and time right now. it's 1:23 am/ Saturday, August 26th, 2017*****

Glynda Goodwitch stood bare foot on the polished dark wood flooring of her shared high-end city apartment. The bottom of her high-neck halter, highly revealing keyhole and open back babydoll stunner ebony night gown swaying delicately from the small breeze gently blowing up from the air vent below her. The bottom, light weight hem made up of satin and ocular lash lace fluttered as if the wings of a butterfly.

 

it was where she stood, that her well trimmed Vietnamese Salon plucked brows knitted together while staring out the large glass window down at the city below, only for her gaze to avert from the busy nightlife onto her own reflection against the glass and lastly at the two orange-haired figures in her bed, said bed sleek in appearance with its Modloft Worth Platform. The platform bed was something out of high society Mistral palace in style and the only piece of furniture from that kingdom they owned. something that Roman has yet to regret buying under the influence of vodka just a few months back. probably because it's upholstered headboard served as a fantastic grip during the couple's most intimate of moments. it came with two nightstands that matched the dark oak wood of the headboard positioned on the opposing sides of the bed. the sheets were of navy blue silks and a thick, white puffed comforter laid over it. 

 

One of those figures in the bed was a little seven-year-old boy who was the spitting image of the man she had loved for as long as she could remember. The child's name was Romance.( A fitting name for a child, a child whom's birth were built up on sheer compassion, compassion that one might accuse the male party during such romantic endeavors of being that wobbly drunk leaning to left ever so scarcely when treading along the STRAIGHT line of standard sexual orientation.) 

 

Currently the little bundle of joy slumbered soundly in his father's arms, with his nose unintentionally nestled between the firm pectoral muscles of her lover Roman Torchwick. Roman wore a comfy gray v neck shirt, and a pair of silk ebony boxers. The white comforter draped just over his calves, his powerful arms were wrapped snug around the boy upper back as if the child could disappear at any moment, his chin reposing atop the child's head of effulgent orange, long wavy locks.

Glynda sighed softly, her long blonde lashes battering the porcelain skin beneath her dark jade orbs of comeliness, a beauty which shimmered in the city's light's glowing from below. Minute traces of brown mascara lingered on her lashes from when she had bathed not too long ago, the damn water proof...

 

Gradually did she bring her hands up, as her dainty fingertips grazed along soft, shea butter softened and scented, porcelain white forearms to graze across her elbows. Shutting her eyes, she yawned.

 

"Mommy..D-..Daddy..." A frail, yet small voice called out shakily between sniffles. Glynda looked back at her son with worry, finding little Romance had stirred from his sleep. Two dark green orb's a few shades darker than her own glittered with fresh wet tears that ran down the sides of his chubby face, a red blotchiness forming around the boy's eyes. 

 

Roman began to stir at the child's whimpering, pulling apart from the boy to get a better look at him, reaching over to wipe the child's tears away from under his eye's with a thumb all the while. "we're right here kiddo." Glynda smiled, moving across the room to sit on the edge of the bed. the mattress creaked under her weight, as she reached out to brush the child's bangs to the side.

 

"That's right, and we're not going anywhere." Glynda murmured, as she leaned to place a kiss on the side of Romance's head whilst getting back into bed and adjusting the covers over the two most important men in her life as she did for herself. Romance shut his eye's then, his arms reaching out to wrap around his father's neck. "Good." Came the child's muffled reply from his full, heart-shaped lips, his nose now nuzzled in the nape of Roman's neck, the wet tears coating his lashes battering closed.

 

Roman watches his child settle, before reaching over to cup Glynda's cheek. his gaze locking with jades a lighter shade than his own. She holds his hand there, turning her head a little to press a chaste kiss against his warm palm whilst allowing the man's gentle caress to roam down the side of her long neck, and venture down her shoulder to repose on her hip. Roman gave it a small squeeze, as he whispered the words. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

 

"Ten times, think." she could feel her eye's growing heavy, a wave of exhaustion hitting her the moment her head touched her pillow. lowering her eyelids did she smile at Roman's tired attempt at smirking at her while locks of her updo fell over her gaze that she brushed behind an ear. Glynda's moved her hand to rest on Roman's wandering hand, her thumb rubbed circles over the strong, calloused hand on her thigh. tilting her head back, did she expose her neck, the swirl of her blonde side bangs she had tucked away just a moment ago having fallen back over an eye. When Roman's eye's closed, Glynda allowed her mind to drift. She had enjoyed today, enjoyed today. it was only once a week that she could spend time her husband, once a week on a Friday that their seven-year-old son could see his father...His father that had become a wanted criminal in what seemed like a decade ago, and it wasn't even his fault that he is in such an unfair position. It wasn't roman's fault at all that drove the man into this line of work, his way of life..

 

Glynda endeavored to push those thought's back to the furthest corner of her mind, probing it for happier times, trying to reflect on her younger years when she still lived in Atlas..what came to her were memories of when she was nine years old starting to surface like an airship rising above the clouds.

 

She had grown up on the same block as Roman, a block where most people thought the houses sitting aside one another were comely but surely haunted for how long they had stood tall, yes... In an old part of town which the expanse of grass had always held a dark shade of green giving the vibe of a beloved and familiar place as it's straight graveled paths lined with deciduous trees. Star and heart shaped flower beds littered every corner which held multiple colors of roses, and the tall white statue's of grim covered in the bushes branched out vines stood by the many stone benches at the park. The statues of Grimm always made Roman cringe when looking at them closely, as her own would lighten with interest.

Roman was the son of the wealthy merchant named Hugo Torchwick, who sold top quality diamonds in a fancy jewelry store near the park the two often frequented. Roman was supposed to inherit his father's business and management over it, along with all ninety-nine diamond mines that his father held the deeds to outside the kingdom, and the contract's belonging to fifty-two strong armed workers.

 

Glynda even recalled the little white and black sailor suit Roman wore, as he ran down the street's getting it soiled with the dirt trail a much younger Bartholomew Oobleck left behind during their races to the school. It was only when Roman slowed his pace to catch his breath that she would approach him from behind wearing her conventional white ruffled dresses and long white gloves that had once belonged to her mother. Routinely she would both dust off and touch up his wardrobe, adding a few comments about how undignified rowdy boys came off as or something of the like. he would always blush, and make a few very unneeded sarcastic comments about how he was lucky to have such a lovely vision of beauty in his life to point out his lack of propriety. she'd scowl, and he'd flash her a charming smile whilst locking their arms. from there, they would walk to school at a much more comfortable pace, sharing thought's on the mundane and hunters until they got there.

 

Together the two would meet after school and hold each other's hands whilst sitting on the stone white benches in the park when the weather had been fair. Roman would slowly start to intertwine his fingers with hers, bringing her gloved knuckles up to his lips, giving each a soft peck, whilst reciting old love poems he's found in his mother's library that he's memorized for her in an attempt to impress Glynda. it always did.

 

"Roman, promise me you will give me ten fine children when we wed, promise me." Glynda pleaded softly, as the two single curls dangling out from the top of her high bun bounced lightly against the sides of her heart-shaped face, the glossed product smothered evenly on her top and bottom lip giving off the fruity aroma of sweet artificial strawberries that's substance glistened under the sun!

 

"I promise Glynda." Was his reply in a tone much softer than her own, his eyelids lowering a fraction, as he found himself being drawn in by the allure of her delicate features. like a moth to a flame! his goofy love stricken grin eased into a smirk, a smirk that started to drop after the words left his mouth, his expression morphing into surprise when the girl shut her eye's, and lightly puckered her lips to lean, attempting to press her lips against his own.

 

He leaned to return her kiss, his thumbs caressing over the silk fabric covering dainty knuckles he's kissed many times over, bringing them close to his heart to deepen their embrace just a little. he brushed his tongue across her bottom lip to taste the fruity gloss that he had become addicted to, more so than the first time he had tasted it only a few weeks ago.

 

He had always shielded Glynda from that jerk James Ironwood who lived across from them. the boy was two years older than them and always picked on Glynda in the park. James would throw her dolly in the mud and call her a witch, and Roman would always end up coming to her rescue.

 

 

"Hey MorningWood, hasn't anyone ever taught you how to treat a lady?" Roman asked whilst wrapping the curved handle of his father's walking stick around James Ankle, pulling the prat flat on the ground. IronWood's face had always met dirt or a stone that just so happened to be there bloodying it. Glynda suspected Roman scooted it under there for good measure because he often liked playing dirty. "Torchw-Ugh!" Would be all James could say before Roman started beating her tormentor senseless with the eldest Torchwick's cane, making sure to hit the back of James' legs too for a good two minutes until he had Ironwood shouting for mercy. James would get up and run back home, shouting that Roman wouldn't get away with what he did because his father was the head of the military or that he would get Roman back one day!

 

 

It had only been three week's ago from that last time that she had started rewarding his stoutheartedness with chaste kisses on his cheek, and as the days rolled on she had begun calling him her hero or her future husband. Roman never complained or thought much of it. he had never envisioned him and Glynda being together romantically, or so he would later admit but it was only when she kissed his lips that he started noticing how serious Glynda was, how breathtakingly beautiful she is, like a gorgeous glass doll, that he welcomed the idea of Glynda being his wife.

 

When Roman broke their kiss for air, Glynda's hands were sitting on his shoulders as his own were on her hips. They had lowered their heads, pressing their foreheads together, noses lightly grazing the other, as goofy smiles sat on both their faces. withdrawing from each other's embrace after a few moments.  
"hell Glynda, I'll buy you a fur coat, a set of four rings stacked orderly on both of your ring fingers and a large house to go with it if you'll let me."

 

Roman reached in the pocket of his sailor suit and pulled a lovely pink diamond ring from his pocket. it made Glynda gasp, and graze her fingertips over her lips. "Roman, it's beautiful." 

 

Roman smiled at her then, taking Glynda's hand so he could slide the ring over her left gloved ring finger, the same fingers he's practically memorized their sizes from having held them so much. "Think of this stone as the promise of our engagement... I Love you Glynda Goodwitch."

 

"I love you too."

 

That had been the day Roman had bought Glynda a diamond ring with his own allowance, it had been the simple promise of an engagement that brought a blush to both of their cheeks. And she held it very dear to her heart, both the sentiment and ring, leaning to place a soft innocent peck to Roman's lips.

 

Glynda's smile faded, as she fell into a deep slumber, she could no longer keep herself awake with those dazzling childhood memories. Oh, but how she wanted to. perhaps she would in the morning, holding that ring she put on a chain around her neck. Soft snores filled the room, and the lights from the busy city continued to flash into the room over the small family of three..


	2. Strong bonds, and crotchless panties.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot moves along as it should, and Glynda may or may not wear questionable underwear..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be all the chapters explaining past, the next will focus on Romance and his moving towards getting into beacon. Dat plot.

"Ok..."Roman muttered, he was a tad aggravated right now, moving shin high through a thick bog of soapy lather in the kitchen, wearing his customary suit, his pressed trousers dampened from the knee down with soap. the dishwasher had overflowed from a certain little 'brat' who thought that putting shampoo in the dishwasher would work just as well as the dishwasher tablets they were currently out of! and just thirty minutes before he had to leave for work!! Bubbles of all shapes sizes seemed to be rising from the growing suds and floating around the room, the white soapy lather getting even thicker by the minute. "Romance help me find your brother in this mess!!"

 

"I think he's by the open window!" Replied the ten-year-old clad in black silk pj's of a simple design, standing on one out of three extra padded leather sectional sofa's in the living room, his petite body leaning over the arm of the couch with his hands keeping himself up right. The boy's knees were wedged between one of the sofa's cushions in what had been the most inconsiderate treatment towards a piece of furniture worth more than the average adult's college tuition in the boy's attempt to avoid the soapy mess dampening the legs of his pj's. Roman would have scolded the boy for the fresh cuts on the leather made from the sharp claw's of the child's grim house slippers if not for the mess he wasn't sure how to deal with right now on top of the fact his toddler was lost in it. Romance turned to look at his father, having moved to peek over the tall, solid couch frame. A lock of effulgent orange, shoulder length hair drooping over Romance's right eye and shoulder in the process, his fearful expression matching Roman's.

 

"No-Gah!" Rushing to the window, did he slip on the slick hard wood floor during his endeavor to reach where he thought his son was, and falls flat on his back with a loud thump, disappearing into the bubbles himself. Romance slapped his hands over his face with a wince, hearing his father groan out of pain and frustration. "Damnit!" Roman shouted, he would surely be feeling a wet dampness to his clothes for hours now. pushing himself up and out of the bubbles was Roman now sporting a soapy beard. around the same time, did the family dog pop it's mop like head up and out of the bubbles by the same window Roman tried to reach. the dog tilted its head curiously at the man, and began to whine."Oh never mind, it's just ody."Giggled Romance, as he lowered his hands over his mouth to mask his snickering at his father's soapy beard and mustache combo. Roman's eye twitched. he was not amused.

 

"What are you laughing at Jessica rabbit?" Roman teased with a smirk, as he scooped up a wad of soap and chucked it at his son. Romance tried to dodge, and succeeded, but lost his balance on the couch, tumbling off into the white sea of soap. "Man overboard!!" The boy yipped, sinking into the bubbles. "Oh, I found him!" Romance shouted after a few moments, standing up to move carefully around the couch, a slumbering three-year-old wearing white footsie pajama's held protectively in the child's arms. The baby was leaning against his older brother's chest with a thumb in his mouth.

 

Roman could only stare..his youngest was a very quiet child and slept an awful lot, mostly due to being born prematurely, easily exhausting himself after playing for twenty minutes. it was worrying at first but was assured by his personal and very expensive physician that with the right diet he'd be just fine. Glen had his mother's eye's and the color of her hair but would surely grow into another carbon copy of Roman in time, but with a slightly smaller build. the child's hair already wanted to stubbornly curl over an eye, and Roman remembered laughing when Glynda put a headband on the toddler, making the infant's hair want to curl upward in the shape of a spiked heart. Roman was reaching out for the baby when the sound of the front door being opened and shut echoed from the long narrow entryway not too far from them, giving the man pause. there were only three people who had keys to this place which was himself, Glynda and Oobleck. but his eccentric friend's steps were lighter, and he always knocked before he entered without permission. "I can't leave the house for five minutes!!" Glynda shouted, and even from far away both Roman and Romance could hear the snarl.

 

In just under twenty seconds the bubbles were elevating off the ground at a faster rate, as Glynda stormed through the entryway with her riding crop raised, the sea of soapy lather composing an upside down whirlpool in the center of the living room as it convoluted bellicosely mid-air, the entire room lighting up in a dark purple tint that was Glynda's aura. 

 

High Heel's clanked down the small corridor loudly, the sound getting closer by the second. right at that moment, despite how comical the idea might have appeared to Roman, he just wanted to lay back down into the bubbles that were no longer there in an endeavor to hide. Glynda appeared from around an elongated section of the wall, holding a brown bag. her nostrils were flaring and was giving them her legendary, stern ass face whilst the end of her tattered cape fluttered over her lower back from her hurried strides and the waving of her opposing arm, the riding crop gripped tightly in her hand.

 

Glynda twirled her riding crop one last time, sending the twister of bubbles flowing into the sink and down the garbage disposal in the form of a quick, spinning current. In the blink of an eye, the floors were no longer drenched in water nor was there any soap coating the many expensive furnishings around the room. by that point in time, Roman had found his footing and being the somewhat vain diva prone to performing dramatic theatrics that he is, did he dust off the back of his trousers despite Glynda's thorough clean up. 

 

"I'm not even going to ask how this happened! Romance, put these groceries away...Now!!" She'd command, narrowing her eye's at the child who sunk into himself as he approached his mother warily to hand over the baby in exchange for the groceries.

 

With Glen now in her right arm in place of the paper bag, she swats Romance's against the back of the head, then the back of his legs and lastly his thighs with her riding crop."You.do. not. put. shampoo. in. the. dishwasher!" she gritted out between a swift series of noisy swats.

 

"Yes ma'am" Romance answered with a wince, unable to rub away the sore places he's been smacked with the bag in his hands when heading over to the counter. Quickly, did he set the bag down and start unloading the dry foods into the pantry by the stove, the scent of shea butter shampoo still lingering in the air. Roman just stood there with a smug look, pointing his finger at Romance from behind Glynda's back. "And you!" Glynda said, turning on her heel to face him. Roman's smirk turned wary and held his arms up defensively and shut his eyes.

 

Glynda reached up to pull Roman down by the Ascot, moving her lips over his. god, how she craved these. Roman was leaving for work today, and she knew he wouldn't be back until next week. Roman's eye's shot open in surprise, only to shut again, as he laughed into the kiss and wrapped his arm's around Glynda's upper back tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Glynda mewed, as Roman's hands traveled down her corset to repose on her arse, the taste of strawberry lip gloss fresh on his tongue. Glynda blushed and giggled when feeling a sudden squeeze, the both of them eventually hearing the word "Ew." from behind them.

 

Glynda buried her face into the nook of his neck, and Roman smirked when feeling the smile and vibrations from suppressed giggles Glynda was holding in over his flesh. the flush on Glynda's face was that of a rosy pink as her eyes were half lidded, her glasses had slid down the bridge of her nose as the slumbering baby in her arm's were sandwiched gently between them. 

 

Roman looked over to Romance, and with one arm wrapped around Glynda, he reached out with the other to point a finger at the disgusted boy. "No child, you leaked out of her, and I had to watch, therefore you are ew." His smirk grew wider when hearing a revolted noise from the boy who was now covering his ears, his feet padding off down the hall leading into his bed room."Nooo I don't wanna hear it! Noooooo!" Were his distressed cries, as the volume got fainter the farther away he got, followed by the slam of a door.

 

Gylnda could no longer hold it in, she tossed her head back and laughed. Roman smiled, catching Glynda's chin between his gloved fingers to even their gaze. He loved it when she laughed, she didn't do it nearly enough. "You're terrible." Glynda scolded with no real bite, giggling for real this time in between nibbling at the corners of his jaw. "I'll be at the mines again this week, the boys and I are mostly going to be sitting around a table all day sorting Diamonds to sell on the black market, I won't be involved in any theft tonight so don't fret."

 

Glynda studied Roman's eyes and with a stern look did she say. "You better be, or else," Roman smirked, tilting her head up to meet his hungry gaze. "Or else what?" Glynda gave his Ascot a light tug, bringing her lips to his ear as she whispered. "I'll have to spank you for being a bad boy." the slight grazing of her lips against his earlobe made him shiver. her knee slowly made its way up between his legs to caress his inner thigh. "I might just have to rob a bank tonight if that's what you have in mind." he teased, as she pulled away and gave him a warning look. "I'm serious Roman, the police are getting real antsy with all of the dust shops you've hit lately for whatever reason, Ozpin included," she spoke seriously, as her delicate hands straightened his Ascot back into place. Roman closed his eye's and started to glow a dark black, having activated his semblance. Glynda took a few steps back, raising a brow as she watched her lover's face and body shift, taking on the appearance of a very familiar middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. Roman's somewhat tan complexion lightening, as sharp facial features with a more triangular jawline set in, replacing his own smooth features and heart shaped face. his skin cells have grown out over his wardrobe, taking the shape of shaded glass spectacles sitting on the bridge of his nose, and what looks like a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit changed drastically, consisting of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. "Glynda, I'm confident that the police, hunters, let alone the military will be able to catch that devilishly handsome Roman Torchwick. though it really makes my adult diapers chafe knowing that such a handsome man with such flashy tactics has been able to run circles around us and evade capture for years! We hunters just don't know that he can shapeshift, and walk right past some of our strongest warriors without them knowing who he truly is." or so Roman assured her in Ozpin's grandfatherly voice. Glynda just laughed, because there was no way Ozpin would say any of that, and moved to lean against his chest. his arms found their way around her upper back as he pulled her towards him, his black aura flaring up again as the form he shifted into dissolves into black ash that fades into the air. "Ok, you've made your point. it doesn't stop me from worrying about you though," she spoke genuinely, and Roman's cheeky smile softened as he replied. "You're one of the very few who will, and if it makes you feel any better I'll have Neo escort you to any of the mines to make sure things are running smoothly. you can even talk to some of the boys there. I know Erick's girlfriend has been itching to talk with you face to face about her pregnancy." He kissed the side of her head, feeling those delicate shoulders relax. "I'd like that," she said, as the two slipped into a comfortable silence, just holding one another and enjoying not even the full hour they have together until Roman is forced to walk back into his life of crime. It was comforting to know that the men who once worked under Hugo remained loyal to Roman, believing such a prestigious, and good son would never murder his parents in cold blood like how it had been reported so many years ago...unfortunately, such devotion brought their downfalls, making all of them Wanted criminals just as Roman was now. but they stayed with no reason in wanting to leave. their pay was very good, as was their housing and health benefits. Roman could also use his connections and power in the underworld to put his worker's children in any school they wished. 

 

Roman rest his chin atop Glynda's head and frowned now that she couldn't see his face. it was bullshit that he had to sneak around like this... That his own children couldn't take his surname out of fear of what the public would do to them...or how his enemies could use his family against him if they knew. that he couldn't sell his diamond's anywhere but on the black market, that he could never Marry this woman in his arm's like they both dreamt of doing, not without either of them going to jail, him for being a dangerous criminal and her for harboring one...None the less, she still called herself his wife... It warmed his heart..

 

Roman massaged slothfully between Glynda's shoulder blades, his expression softening some, he would at least work on giving her that large family that she had always wanted, he was twenty-two as she were twenty-one so as far he knew they had all the time in the world... But to think, that a single crooked cop could have led them into living this life of secrecy..

 

Roman remembered the day his life had been ruined very well, he had had only been fifteen at the time and had just got cleaned up after training hard with his father alongside some of his father's workers in one of their many Bartitsu matches. Hugo was reminding a very sore and complaining Roman about how it was necessary to stay fit if he was going to inherit the family business, that it was dangerous traveling outside the kingdom even in groups and learning how to defend himself would come in handy when fighting off Grim, finishing off his speech by asking his son..."Why else did you think we sent you off to signal Acadamy?" Roman just rolled his eye's and smiled. 

 

It had been four forty-five pm when they both walked in on his mother at the shop, Sue was standing behind the counter selling a blue Rolex watch to a cop.  
"I'm sorry officer Dick, but I cannot give you a discount on this. You will have to pay full price just like everyone else." She told him that her meek, yet polite tone she used on everyone who came into the shop, her eyes wandering over to her husband when hearing the bell's chime above the door, and shot him a pleading look.

 

The cop had turned to Hugo then, it was Officer Dick Droogs. Dick had made quite the name for himself around town for getting free services out of people and small businesses, using his powerful title as the chief of police to get them. the man wouldn't be getting that from Hugo, though. Hugo didn't get this wealthy by being a scared little kitten in front of a cruel wild dog, no... He got this way by being a sarcastic asshole that overpowered other's with his wit, charm, and overwhelming cut throat nature. when they wanted to eat him alive, he had connections that could hold this dog down while he didn't even blink an eye ladling melted down gold down its throat. Hugo clenched his fists at his sides, the hard muscle making his left peck bounce upward marginally under his fitted suit.

 

"Excellent, the manager." Dick paused, glancing back at the woman, letting his eyes roam hungrily down her long pale neck to the watch she held in her hands. "Maybe you could learn a little something about handling the customers with care, ma'am," Dick scolded Sue with a sly grin, feeling satisfied with the obvious unease he'd caused the woman. Droog's looked over his shoulder at Hugo, as he went on. "Mr. Hugo Sir, as you well know I am not a mere officer of the law, but the chief of police. You should know that I risk my life every day out there for the safety and salubrity of your little family here." Hugo stood there with an unreadable expression, as the chief glanced between his wife and son. "With that in mind, I would appreciate it if you sold me this Rolex at half price as thank's for all the hard work I do, it's only fair." He'd say with the wave of his hand, the dark black, five a-clock after shave moving with his deepening smile.

 

"I don't know the meaning of the word discount Mr. Droog's, we have none of those around here unless my wife somehow convinces me on occasion to lower the prices on simple gold wedding bands during valentines day." He'd chuckle. "You could always come back then, and buy one for that special lady in your life," Hugo spoke in a civil manner, but there were hints of poison in the way he spoke. You could hear them laced between every word he spoke as if heavily done embroidery. The Tension was high, and there would be no knife cutting something so thick.

 

Dick's smile dropped and turned back around to face Sue, knocking an exhibit case of earrings that stood tall on the counter over her, it's tough metal frame hitting Sue hard enough against the arm to bruise. Roman rushed to his mother's side, as she cried out to kneel at her side and prop her up. Hugo was at the man's neck faster than you could say, 'dust' pushing the center of his hard steel cane into the chieftain's neck, pushing the struggling man up against the wall, his well-waxed handlebar mustache tickling the officer's horrified face as they were now nose to nose. It was clear Droog's wasn't expecting this.

 

"Listen here punk, don't you EVER let me catch you in my store or anywhere near my family ever again or I will feed you to the grim!" Hugo spat, his top hat had rolled on the ground under the officer's dangling feet at some point during their brief skirmish. A single, short dark lock of brown hair that had been orderly slicked back had slid out of place sitting between Hugo's dark blue, menacing, almond shaped eyes.

 

Hugo dropped the officer on his ass, watching the slimy turd dart for the door."You will regret messing with me, I'll ki-Ahh." Hugo had hurled his cane at the officer, hitting the chief right between the eye's, silencing him. "Get out of my store, out I say!" Hugo's voice boomed throughout the small store, causing his son and wife to flinch.

 

Dick fled the store as if the devil himself were nipping at his heels. Hugo's anguish melted into worry when he looked back at his wife. the exhibit case was laying beside her, and the wide collection of priceless earrings littered the floor around her and his son ."Sue, are you alright?" He asked, rolling the woman's long sleeve gently over her arm. She flinched regardless of how gentle his actions were, the large bruise on her arm was nearly black. "I'm fine...." She muttered, a lock of her bright orange, shoulder length hair moving over her right eye as it's dark jades began to shimmer with tears, she had tried to force a brave smile in front of Roman.

 

Hugo helped Sue to her feet, looking down at roman who was dusting off his mother's simple short, tight light violet, long lace sleeved dress. "Roman go into the back room and fetch the surveillance tape from today, I have a few friends who would be delighted to see it!"

 

Roman nodded and immediately had he run into the back room to snatch the tape. He paused the system and saved the video footage from today to a small disc. taking out the disc, and placing it in a case. the moment he closed the clear case did he hear the sound of gun fire. the surveillance screens showing nothing but static no matter how many times he twisted the knobs or flipped the switches on and off. he froze, dread filling every fiber of his being, and hearing his mother screaming in the next room got him moving. "Mom!" Roman shouted just as the Ac unit's setting made their scheduled switch, blowing cold air into the room. It's loud vibrations, and the air blowing through the ventilation system created an unsettling ambiance... He ran back out into the shop with the disc in hand, wishing he'd run out the back door instead once he saw his father.

 

His father was lying in a pool of blood, his mother sobbing quietly, as she were on her knee's bent over him, shielding him from further fire...His father was dead, full of bullet holes as fifteen police officer's in full uniform stood beside Dick, all wearing crooked smiles. "This is what you get for telling an assaulting the chief of police." Said Dick after shooting Sue directly between the eyes. Her cries ceased, her arm's loosening around Hugo's dead body.

 

Roman stumbled rearward's with tears in his eyes, catching officer Dick's attention along with the other officer's. They pointed their weapon's at Roman, and the teen brought his arm's up to shield his face. "Oh as if that will help you." one officer barked, and Roman peeked between his arms, only for his forehead to be met with the butt of a long shotgun.

 

When Roman regained consciousness, he was being dragged through a white hallway by both of his arms to a holding cell of the police station by two officers he did not recognize... "What did this kid do anyway?" asked the one of the two, the other only sneered and replied with. "Chief Droog's said the Rotten shit bought an unregistered automatic, and open fired on his family all because his father wouldn't give him a Rolex watch behind the display case." "That's tragic." the first replied, sounding horrified. "That's what I said!" the officer nodded along with what the other was saying. "we'll at least the brat will be brought to justice." 

***********This is where I stop editing and fixing for today. Date and time - Saturday, august twenty seventh, 2017. I'll resume in the morning. **************

 

Roman had reached into Officer Dick's belt to prehend his baton, he pushed his feet in front of himself and flung himself back in a daze with blood trickling down his forehead. He couldn't peregrinate to jail right now, not with Glynda carrying his child that he didn't even get a chance to tell his family about.. He wouldn't sanction it, and despite how dizzy he was, he beat the two officer's that were dragging him along preposterous. Roman hit the back of their knee's, hard enough for a crack, along with groans of pain. And then again, harder on their shoulder's, now that he had better access from their kneeling postion's. The rigorous blow to the side of their neck's, knocked them out cold. With his vision in a blurr, he let the baton fall from his hand, as he pulled the remaining vigor he had to his leg's. He fled into the bathroom, and eluded through the ventilation system. He ran the whole way back to Glynda.. Never looking back.

 

Roman recollected falling in her arm's the moment she answered the front door, how she cried and held him, as he slipped into the world of his dream's. Roman recollected how she obnubilated him, how she believed him and availed him out of the kingdom.. How his father's workers had shown him the same munificence, and became one of the most proximate thing's he'd ever consider family aside from Glynda, and his unborn son for the rest of his life..

 

His father's company fell hard that day, but the diamond mines were still standing, their location still a family secret, their workers still allegiant to Hugo.. To Roman.. Though the diamonds could never be sold in customary stores ever again, only the ebony market after Roman had earned their trust by committing malefaction after malefaction, larceny after larceny for year after year until he had become one of the most Wanted...

 

No matter how hard Roman fell from grace, Glynda had promised to be there for him.. Always...She had become a huntress after her first born, fueled by her dream's and then a pedagogia just a year after at beacon academy where she would train future hunters and huntresses.

 

"Roman, hey." Glynda whispered against Roman's auditory perceiver, her hand moving up to adjust his shirt collar. Roman shook his head, he had been staring off into space.."Mh? Sorry, just cerebrating." He whispered back whilst closing that minuscule distance between her and himself, being punctilious not to squish the infant in her arm's. This second child was yet another expectorating image of himself but had Glynda's blonde hair and green ocular perceivers of a lighter shade.

 

"Oh yeah? About what?"She asked rather seductively, pulling from his arm's and moving further into the living room of their rather luxurious, shared dormitory to bend over with glen in her arm's laying him on a wide, flat cushy pillow near the early twentieth century styled, italian neoclassical renaissance coffee table. Roman eyed her as she did this, her tone arse in his view. She was doing this intentionally...

 

Afore he could answer, she set her hand's on her parted ankles with a slap, giving a light constrict to them, that made Roman swallow. She rose up, as her hand's slid up with her, gradually up the curve of her breast's, to the pony tail in her hair. She tugged it loose and took off her glasses, all the while turning to face him, shaking her convoluted updo lose sanctioning it to fall down past her shoulder's. "You ken, we still have a good thirty minutes until you have to go to work..."

 

Roman smirked, and approached her at the pace she had set bringing his hand up to run it through her long resplendent blonde hair, the scent of damp shea butter hitting his nasal discerner. Her chest were pressed against his, and he could feel himself getting hard, and so could she as his bulge were right against the crotch of her pencil skirt.. Her strawberry glossed lip's parted, her cheek's becoming an even flusher pink then afore.

 

Roman leaned into her lip's with his, backing her against the arm of the couch until they both tumbled down on it. From the reader's perspective, the tall frame of the couch can be optically discerned, along with two pair's of leg's, a single pair wearing ebony panty hose coming up and back down, as one leg is curved over the back frame of the couch, the other out of optical discernment. A skinny pencil skirt is thrown off into the distance, along with a dyad of lacy, pink crotchless panties.

"Oh!" Came Glynda, followed by low to high muffled moan's.. Glen still expeditious asleep, turning on his side.


	3. They say it's wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They verbally express that falling in love is sublime, but all stories on how meeting's between couples start are all different, involute and often pernicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i got an editor, this story is in the process of being re worded. Woohoo

Ruby wandered down the street on the sidewalk adjacent to her sister, it had only been a week since she had come to beacon and Yang had decided to drag her off to show her where all of the sublime cafe's, and restaurants proximate to their school were at since the school had sanctioned it's students to leave the campus during lunch hours so long as they return afore the next bell.

 

The students had been simply ecstatic when Ozpin had promulgated to them all that they could to do this for the aliment at beacon had been, probably one of the foulest thing's ruby had ever put in her mouth, and Ozpin didn't disaccord when she told him so.

 

Ruby could vaguely recall Nora from team jnpr looking as if she were one of those dejected, overworked office men nursing a glass of whisky whilst muttering subtle phrases between sips of her juice pouch, such as.. 'Wheres the love?' Whilst her shoulder's hunched scarcely over her elbows that had been on the table in front of the trey of aliment she had set down, verbally expressed aliment being a very very doleful stack of rubbery pancakes unable to be transfixed with the diminutive plastic fork the repast had come with. Contiguous to these pancakes that car tires could have been indubitably commixed in it's floury batter were an iota of powdery, yet watery packaged egg's that one might expect to receive in the military. Ruby herself never dared take a bite for she had imagined it's taste being that of a fart covered in an unknown toxic substance.

 

"Ooh yang what about that place over there?!" Ruby asked probably a little louder then she had wanted, pushing her palm's down on her older sister's shoulder's, the kineticism launching her a foot and a moiety above her sister's head in mid- air as she had bent her knee's a little during those remote energetic jump's. Yang just stood in place, and followed her younger sibling's animated kineticism with her ocular perceiver's, wearing her customary smile.

 

 

"Oh that place is alright, but if you optate any of the good stuff you have to go further into town. Come on."She verbalized with a chuckle taking Ruby by the hand, leading her into a much shadier part of town. A few of it's onlooker's dressed in formal get up as they stood on the stone step's leading into much older buildings, all resplendent if the frighteningly eerie looking men were abstracted. Ruby wasn't imbecilic.. She kenned those were Gangsters, or at least she mentally conceived they looked akin to Gangster's judging from the wide scar going straight down one of the men's faces..

 

 

Ruby sanctioned the heel's of her boot's to drag, as she looked around. Not feeling too sure about where they were, yet Yang opted to be assiduous, ignoring the conspicuous denotements of discomfort exhibited by Ruby.

 

"Oh come on Ruby, where's your sense of adventure? I ken of an authentically good italian restaurant further down this street, so good that it's worth being at least five minutes tardy to oobleck's class for." Came Yang, she had always relished to peregrinate to these components of town to explore the hazard's of places like this every now in then, it gave her such a thrill.

 

 

Ruby decided to give in since there was no ceasing Yang when she were like this and would just end up verbalizing her into following no matter how much she protested, unless she were bleeding, probably. Sighing she sanctioned herself to ambulate mundanely after leaving a scuff mark on the pavement that had stretched on about teen feet abaft them.  
A little baby squirrel had rushed passed their ankles, making them both virtually trip over themselves to stop so they wouldn't hurt it. "Awe." Came Ruby visually examining it go, the girls smiled.

 

 

Optically canvassing the minuscule squirrel run across the side walk and into the ally to their left, the girls found their smiles slipping, as a giant komondor that's furr coat resembled that of a long janitors mop, and it's size more sizably voluminous then that of a great dane had run right after it, proximately knocking them over, and leaping past the garbage cans. The canine's long leash had brushed against the white convoluted curls going down it's back, as if a cape.

 

Their ocular perceivers widened at the exhibit, Ruby's doubling in size as a glimpse of a masculine, yet tenuous figure clad in a double breasted, stylish long latex coat closed with two cumbersomely hefty obligation zippers had passed them by.

 

A long orange, loose braid followed, it had been the stuff fairy tales were composed of or so Ruby had mentally conceived, as she optically canvassed it flow under a latex cop hat. (Heres a visual of the coat. https://gyazo.com/36f840da028ef96664af8a8df9638d2f image found on pinterest. ) It reminded her of rapunzel, that great length. A vigorous scent of shea butter hit their nasal perceivers. She found her lip's parting scarcely, diverted by it, that is until she caught a glimpse of the person's face as he had called out. "No, come back here ody, lamentable canine!!"

 

Ruby had then dashed after the man, vigilant of the familair voice she had encountered only a week ago. That was roman torchwick, right down to the hair over a side of his face, to the voice, and right down to the ocular liner no doubt about it. "Stop right there Torchwick!!" Shouted Ruby, she had no intention of letting him get away this time, he was going to pay for his malefactions!

 

The boy's ocular perceiver's widened at her sudden outburst, and ceased dead in his track's. 'Father?! Where?! It isn't friday today, what is he doing here and overt?!' Romance thought, pausing in his steps to look around, but only for a solid five second's until he felt the sting of dust impacted gun fire hit his back. It didn't perforate skin like an authentic gun, but it still hurt like a MOE.

 

"Gah!" Came romance, whom were sent flying forward a few feet afore landing on the ground. His canine ody perking up his auditory perceiver's a full yard in front of him from the sound of gunfire, he rushed back to his Master Romance, growling at the expeditious approaching assailants baring his sharp canines.

 

Romance propped himself up on his hand's, his arm's shaky in kineticism as he shook his head. He was being shot at, why?!?! He mentally conceived whilst picking up ody's leash and making a run for it, the other reposing atop his hat to keep it from flying off, he would figure it all out later but right now he had to move, he didn't have his weapon with him right now, plus he were currently suffering a minute head cold that made him a little dizzy so were at an astronomically immense disadvantage.

 

"Stop Torchwick!!" Came the female voice again, causing people around them to stare his way. He hadn't fixated on where he had been running, and found he weren't in the lamentable side of town anymore but instead he were being dragged along by his canine toward's beacon.

 

He grit his teeth, his mother had authoritatively mandated him to always stay in lamentable part of town, he didn't ken why but she made him promise, and he did...He transgressed that promise to her now.'She wouldn't mind if it was just this once for a thoroughly legitimate reason would she?' He mentally conceived, as more shots were fired abaft him. Romance endeavored to pick up the pace, his canine feeling the trepidacious emotion's that came off his master. 

 

Ody ran in front of Romance to increment his master's celerity, running in ZigZag to dodge the line of fire and Romance smiled, as they both managed to dodge each shot. "Worth the peregrination to the pound you were, authentically." Romance verbalized sincerely between panting, ody barked as if in acquiescent.

 

Ruby frowned, she wasn't going to catch him like this. She activated her semblence and dashed after him, a trail of rose petal's left in her wake as Yang had decelerated, not wanting to give up the chase, but she were pooped. Her hand's on her knee's, as her chest heaved.. "Ru-Ruby.." She coughed, holding a palm against her sore chest.. She should have worn a sports bra afore running like that, or so she'd cerebrate.

 

 

"Look all i'm saying is that maybe you shouldn't let a little fifteen year old girl involve herself in police matter's." Glynda had verbalized to Ozpin as they ambulated contiguous. The dyad had been taking a stroll to the fountain, going over edification plan's and other consequential matter's. 

 

"She will be fine." He assured her, he had been ambulating gradually down the stone path with his cane lodging itself between the crack's so he wouldn't lose his footing along the way. "Yes but-" She protested. "They will be fine."He interrupted, his smile soft and warm but voice marginally firm. Glynda just sighed then, and let it go. This would just be another one of those thing's she had to trust Ozpin on she conjectured.

"So what did your son verbally express about my offer of him attending beacon?" He asked, looking to Glynda whilst bringing the mug of coffee to his lips. "That it sounded cockamamy, and that you read an exorbitant amount of harry potter." Glynda responded after a sigh, to which Ozpin couldn't avail but chuckle at." Quite a way of word's he has." Came ozpin, wiping the drops of coffee that had dripped from his lip's. 

Glynda smiled softly at that, she kenned Roman didn't precisely akin to the conception of Romance coming to beacon and neither did Romance, yet Ozpin kept insisting. She herself didn't optically discern any quandary's with it, but she marginally wished the man would have waited until Romance were a little older, he were only fifteen right now. "Even if he verbalized affirmative, he hasn't even attended signal, rigorously private tutors, and not at all in combat mind you." 

 

Ozpin just smiled. "Maybe not, though Oobleck has often told me of how you train with him, how he shares your exact semblance, and can put together puzzles with it. And how he ken's bartitsu, a plus. I'd verbally express he could very well become one of the best hunter's we have optically discerned aside others if he came to learn at beacon." Replied Ozpin as they ceased ambulating, standing in front of the giant fountain in front of the academy, his ocular perceivers fixating on the stone statue on the fountain of a man raising a sword. 

 

Glynda looked to Ozpin, and smiled softly as if she understood what he had implicatively insinuated, she could chastize Oobleck later."Not to mention it would be a good chance for me to authentically meet this boy, you haven't genuinely sanctioned him out of your optical discernment much, and i have only optically discerned him once as an infant. Oobleck tell's me that he has grown up developing look's that could stop traffic." He chuckled, yet at the same time he had felt a little saddened, and more left out of Glynda's life then he should be. They were proximate colleagues and friends. Despite this, he hadn't the opportunity to authentically meet her two children, or her boyfriend for that matter, and he could never authentically get anything out of her about it. 

 

That's one way of putting it...." Glynda concur'd, she were struggling with her word's here, endeavoring to find the right ones to utilize when discussing her personal life, she had managed to keep everything obnubilated from those she worked with except Oobleck, Oobleck having been there to baby sit her children often when she had missions as a huntress for he lived in one of the many fancy dormitory complexes her family had occupied.. Oobleck was just safe, and were probably the only one aside Roman's diamond miner's who still kenned and venerated him enough to avail him even now. Ozpin simply looked to her, and tilted his head. "He doesn't have a crippling illness does he?" Ozpin pressed, concern exhibiting in his tone.

 

Afore Glynda could answer, they aurally perceived shouting adjacent to the gates. "Stop Torchwick!" They both turned their head's to visually perceive a canine that resembled a giant mop the size of a person running at full celerity, with a long orange haired boy clad in latex holding the terminus of pet leash, endeavoring his best to not fall over whilst being pulled along, Ruby giving the puerile man chase with crescent rose firing round after round directly at him, and missing.

 

 

"You got the erroneous guy, my cognomen is Goodwitch!" He'd shout back at the girl chasing him, passing the gates whilst heading further down the street. Ozpin looked to Glynda then, dropping his mug on the ground as it shattered. He seemed to understand everything now, consummately. 

 

 

Immediately did Glynda run after her son, wearing a horrified expression, only for Ozpin to prehend her by the arm, turning her to meet his ocular perceivers that had held the same worry and fear that were shimmering bellicosely in her own. "I expect you to bring him to me right after this." She nodded biting her bottom lip, and he let her go. 

 

Ruby was sultry on his heels as they approached a construction site above a hill, she had fired another round and managed to hit him. It made him let go of Ody's leash, as he fell and then rolled down the dirt hill, his hat flying off into the distance as he landed on his front. He coughed, and gasped whilst reposing his fore head against one of his fore arm's, his canine sliding down scarcely more gracefully then he had. 

 

Ody stood as a solid wall in front of his Master, shielding him from ruby, growling hazardously low. Ruby then elongated her weapon, sanctioning it's scythe to emerge and prehended it's handle, getting yare to dodge the canine if it assailed.

 

Ody had given Romance enough time to catch his breath, as Ody and Ruby stared each other down, both seeming to be waiting for the other to make a move first. Romance staggered to his feet, his ocular perceivers widening as he aurally perceived police sirens.'Oh thank god, the police have come to preserve me from this crazy woman wielding an obscure gardening implement!' He cerebrated silently to himself. 

 

Though he felt himself backing against his canine, an uneasiness swelling in his chest like an over blown balloon. Five police cars had approached the hill in front of him on the street, their doors opening and shutting rigorously whilst the officer's drew their gun's and slid down the hill. "It's over Torchwick, surrender." Ruby verbally expressed placidly from abaft him, he glanced over his shoulder at the girl as if she had grew eight arm's. 'Wha?'

 

"You are under apprehension Roman Torchwick, put your hand's where we can optically discern them!" Came one of the approaching officer's, as they circled him and Ody with their gun's pointed at him. Romance felt his lip's part out of shock. 'This had to be a lamentable dream, it has to be, i'm laying in my bed having a nightmare and Ody is kicking me while i'm asleep, it has to be it.' 

 

Ody growled and dashed for an officer, drawing blood from the man as he shouted in pain. The officer couldn't avail but fire his gun, it's bullet perforating the leg of another coercing the man over. White ooze commenced to drip from the officer's arm, as the canine dug it's teeth into bone and jerked astringently, coercing the officer to drop his gun and fall to the ground. As the officer fell, a sizably voluminous chunk of his arm had been ripped out exposing bone, the officer let out a pained scream. Romance took this chance to run, and run he did in the aperture Ody had made for him. 

 

'Note to self, buy Ody an immensely colossal bag of canine treats when this is over.' He cerebrated to himself, as he dashed away from the officer's since Ody had been keeping them all occupied. Ody had expectorate out the chunk of arm between his teeth, the now disfigured cop have had passed out from blood loss, as the other couldn't do much but crawl after Romance. 

 

"This is officer Reev's, requesting back - Agh!!." The officer breathed, giving up the chase. His leg were now proximately being bit in half and he weren't peregrinating anywhere, he could only scream as he reached for the other passed out officer. The other man had his mouth open wide, as his ocular perceivers had rolled to the back of his head when he had passed out. He kenned he wouldn't be too far from that, as the giant canine biting into his leg gave him no time to reach for his stun gun. It had bit into his chest. "Ghuhhaaaa!!" He cried, the canine pulling and jerking his head expeditious and hard, the skin seemed to hoist off the muscles in his chest with each jerk.

The other three officer's had managed to chase after Romance with Ruby, as the boy ran further into the construction site. 'I'm so dizzy, i can't keep running like this.' He cerebrated, feeling his vision fade gradually. Romance passed a stack of metal beam's, and knocked one from beneath the stack with a little shove. The twenty foot stack crumbling down on the people chasing him, Ruby managed to dodge her way through the heftily ponderous metal beam's. "No!" Yelled an officer, it caught Ruby's attention and she turned back to preserve the men utilizing her semblance and crescent rose. She fired a few shot's at the metal beams falling on a police officer, shoving him out of the way as she then endeavored to dodge more falling beams to reach the other two officers. One of the beams had hit her ankle hard, she squinted clenching her teeth in pain.'I optate to catch Torchwick, but preserving these people comes first.' She cerebrated, pushing the pain aside to avail guide the officer's out of the way of falling beams that didn't seem to stop falling. After five solid minutes of dodge, pull an officer close, duck, cover, fire crescent rose and run did she lead them to safety. The beams no longer falling on top of them. Ruby fell to her knee's exhausted, the men looking just as tired, but they were safe. They looked around finding that Roman Torchwick had eluded, along with the canine. More cop cars had approached the scene by then, along with a very apprehensive looking Glynda Goodwitch. frantically did Glynda look around for her son, she couldn't spot him anywhere. She broke down and cried, stress and the realisation of what had just transpired kicking in. She put her hands over her face, and wept, wept hard as she managed to pull herself off the ground and ambulate into an ally way. Ruby spotted Glynda out of the corner of her ocular perceiver, and endeavored to rush over to visually perceive what what was erroneous but a police officer ceased her."We require you to tell us what transpired here." The officer told her, and she nodded. Glynda pulled out her scroll, and dialed a number.. Endeavoring to regain her composure.. "Mom...." Muttered an impuissant voice on the other terminus of the line. "Where are you?! Tell me right now and i'll come get you!" She interrupted, pellucidly shaken.


	4. I got a proposition for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the denomination read's, Romance is given a proposition by a very famous headmaster.

The old park that was once so alive now chilled him down to the bone, his latex coat in tatters from the abuse that it took, as he were chased almost half way across town by a crooked huntress... But cops too? He didn't understand any of it. A drop followed by two fell on his nose, then three, seven, ten..

 

It had started to rain mildly, as he stood there alone..

 

In this slightly chilly afternoon, Romance trembled as the arm he had thrown around ody for support started to slip. Everything started to spin, as he pushed forward through the tunnel of trees that sheltered so many with their spreading canopy of green, green that provided so much that were now turning very slowly into orange as autumn came. He tried to imagine sticks of charcoal in the green's place, no more vibrant than the old lamp-posts in the kingom that would come later...how they would be covered in snow in the winter.

 

His body ached, his chest were tight, his vision fading. The unfettered light illuminating the stone tiles, touching moss growing between the jagged stones. The dirt caked on his jacket began to run down it's slick latex fabric with each second he stood there in the rain. The blood dried around ody's mouth running further into his thick white mop dread's, staining it almost. Ody whined as Romance slid onto the ground landing on his side.

 

Ody nuzzled his Master's heating face, smearing some of the officer's blood against his human's half lidded eyes.."It's ok... Ody, it's just a small head cold..." He muttered to the dog, reaching up to pet ody gently, his face reddening from his increasing fever.

 

"To think i'm.. I were almost.. Arrested... Just for taking you on a walk." He added, feeling his eyes becoming heavy as they swelled with tear's. Romance closed his eyes, feeling the cool air pass his cheek's. He laid there for some time listening to the sound of falling rain, ody sitting curled up beside him, covering the boy protectively.

 

Romance felt his scroll vibrate, and slowly brought his hand into his pocket, struggling to answer as fast as he could when he looked at who were calling. "Mom...." Romance muttered weakly. "Where are you?! Tell me right now and i'll come get you!" She interrupted, clearly shaken.

 

"I'm in the park..The one....We always visit.... With ody.." He answered, his mind swirling, his breath's shallow until he had finally slipped out of consciousness.

\-----

A shove to his ribs makes Romance jerk aroused to visually perceive an unsullied faced, white Ody slumbering on his back, the canine's foot pushed up against his cheek as his paw had nudged him. "I kenned it was just a dream..." He muttered, as he sanctioned his ocular perceivers to sit half lidded, the side of his face turning to nuzzle into soft white silk sheet's, palliated he had never taken off his pj's and set one foot off of his king sized villagio poster bed to do something as incoherent as ambulating the canine while he were sick. He shut his ocular perceivers. 

 

"It was no dream i can assure you." Came the voice of an older man, one he did not recognise. The voice made him flinch, this stranger had suprised him. Romance sighed through his nasal discerner, and opened his ocular perceivers to find that the crazy head master of beacon he'd optically discerned in the paper's were standing in his doorway with a cup of coffee in hand. He visually examined the boy.

 

"You genuinely do look akin to your father." He verbalized bewildered, approaching the puerile boy. He took a seat at romance's vanity located in juxtaposition of the bed, turning to face Romance and leaned a tad more proximate to get a good visually examine him.

 

"Ok...." Romance verbalized in a little sinister, yet civil manner whilst endeavoring to keep a kind face with his mouth in a flat line. He shoved the headmaster's face back lightly with one of his hand's. "If you commence telling me how good i smell, i'm going to scream..."

 

Ozpin just snickered at that, leaning back in the chair and adjusting his glasses that had moved a little malapropos by the boy. "Such soft hand's." He teased, which made Romance widen his ocular perceiver's."Mom!" 

The headmaster proximately doubled over in cachinnation, as he wiped a tear composing under his ocular perceiver."I jest, son i jest." Romance was not regaled, and frowned. "Heedfully auricularly discern, i'm here because i have auricularly discerned what had transpired to you today, and have a little proposition for you."

"No." Romance verbally expressed flatly. "Romance, you are going to heedfully aurally perceive what this man has to verbalize." Came Glynda from the doorway, in her hand's she had held a silver trey. Atop the trey had been three Incredible early ninteenth century, porcelain tea cup's filled with a heavenly scented jasmine tea. By their handle's, she handed them out piecemeal. The two accepted the cup's gingerly. "Yes Ma'am." He replied, looking down at at it, his finger tracing the piece of coral applied to it."Thank you."

"Now we all ken you look precisely akin to your father Roman, Romance. Because of this you are misconstrue as him and have no cull but to stay put in the erroneous part's of town where other's are bound by malefactor underworld law's not to report him to ascendant entities since he is such a cumbersomely hefty and much needed asset to them. But out of those part's of town, you are chased by other's and people don't hesitate calling the cops on you, as visually perceived earlier today."

Romance looked down at his reflection in the cup he held in his hands.".." He stayed silent for a moment, then looked up to his mother dolefully. "I'm contrite for transgressing my promise, if i had held a better grip on ody... Thing's wouldn't of turned out the way they had."

Glynda sat on the edge of roman's bed, reaching out to pull him into a hug. "No Romance, it is my fault for keeping you obnubilated like this. With each day you grew to look so much homogeneous to him.. So much, that i worried people would only misunderstand you and endeavor to hurt you, regardless of this i shouldn't have obnubilated you the way i did along with the truth. I should have worked threw this with you."

Ozpin smiled."That is where my little proposition comes in, i offer you a spot at beacon academy where you will be trained as a hunter. And when you become a hunter, the public will ken that you and your father are two very different people." He told the boy, who had pulled away from his mother to visually examine Ozpin more solemnly now. "I accept your offer."

"Good, you can commence next monday, i already have the paper's filled out." Came ozpin in his customary calm demeanor, he stood up then and ambulated to the door, pausing with his head turned to the side, his palm reposing on his cane. "Glynda, i want you to ken that you don't have to be trepidacious to tell me about these types of things, you can trust me." He looked down at his shoe, and Glynda smiled and nodded to him. "I will do everything in my puissance to clear your husband's designation. Mark my word." He culminated, starting down the hall. Ozpin ceased, as he spotted a dyad of light green ocular perceivers peeking from abaft a plant at him, and smiled at them. The dyad of light jades widened, and a minuscule boy who the reader could conjecture had been about ten year's old darted the antithesis direction of the headmaster. 

Ozpin proximately chuckled at the boy running off, the optical discernment of blonde curly lock's poking out from under an ebony seafarers cap made him smile, the fuzzy ebony grim house slippers padding off behind another plant in the living room. It had over powered the charmful resplendence factor way an exorbitant amount of for him to keep his mouth shut. "Glynda, i hadn't been vigilant you had diminutive blonde haired Grim obnubilating in your plant's."


	5. Waking up to a lingerie labeled friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda get's bored believe it or not, and with no paper's to grade since she is a combat edifier, and with Roman conclusively home after working six day's out of the week, and wanting to slumber, she get's bored alot. When wife's get bored they sometimes do weird thing's like label undergarments with names of those whom own verbalized undergarments, preferably with a needle and thread whilst sitting in her own undergarments in front of a warm fire around four pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smutty filler afore i type out another long chapter of Dat plot. Keep in mind, that virtually every future filler will be about smut or have Glen running around in it, doing something regaling.

Her dainty finger's perpetuated to work at a steady pace on the letter R she were stitching, in a dark purple thread on the front of Roman's underwear for he and Romance relished the same comfortable brand of affluent plum colored sangria pugilists, such predilections being plenarily fine with her if it had not been for the confounding tell of which dyad belonged to whom, her poor optical discernment only making it worse when sorting them out in the laundry. Or at least that were the case until she came up with this little solution to hand stitch their denominations in the back of the silk breeches over a year ago. She had found it more facile to tell which dyad had belonged to who.

 

She paused during her needlework for a moment, recalling the arguments held between the two men one morning regarding if they were wearing each other's droor's. She giggled at that thought recollecting how Romance had fortuitously put on his father's underwear misconstruing it as his own, and how he proximately freaked out as it fell loosely around the boy's hip's.

 

It had Romance cerebrating he had become even more underweight then he customarily were, what with the corset he had commenced to wear at the age of seven shrinking his waistline down to a petite twenty inches over time, aspiring to be akin to mommy he'd verbalize.

 

Glynda stretched out her leg's gradually, her kineticism revealing the front of her low v string panties, feeling the warmth from the fire place reach her pale flesh, it were very algid in her shared dormitory today and she could feel the goosebumps spreading up and down her minuscule shoulder's. An orange glow filled the room from the mild flames flickering about in the fireplace, highlighting her sheer and lacy baby doll lingerie with it's open back making it nothing but dramatic, a allusion of stretch spotted as she set what she were working on down to stretch her arm's up and arch her back. ( https://gyazo.com/fe26cfc5c9380d8bc8b4c35130c7107e A visual of the outfit, if words were simply not enough.)

 

"Well hello gorgeous." Came an oh so familiar voice from abaft the couch, she smiled as her hand's were now at her sides, her head leaning back to look upside down at Roman standing there. His hand's slid over her shoulder's, as he leaned down with lowered lid's to claim her lip's, she felt herself returning such affection whilst feeling herself melting under him. Roman's hand's peregrinated past her shoulder's to slide into the front of Glynda's sheer lingerie top, massaging the side's of the woman's breasts, whilst his center of his thumb's rotated in slow circles around her nipples.

 

"Mhh."She moaned into his osculation, as he had coerced ingression between her strawberry glossed lip's with his tongue. She felt her leg's parting instinctively, as her hand's were anon entangled in Roman's hair. He parted his lip's from her's to look into those lighter jade's, sharing a concupiscence filled gaze with her, licking his lip's of the sparkling gloss that had made it's way onto his from her's. She had suddenly, commenced to feel a minuscule cold breeze between her leg's, and looked down to find that he had taken off her panties somehow. Looking back up at Roman, the man were now twirling them around a finger, as he winked at her, and ambulating around the sofa. "How did you.."

 

Master larcenist, recollect?" He'd verbally express, ceasing the panties mid twirl to fling them to the other side of the room, as he were now standing in front of her. She giggled at his answer, standing up herself to join him, her palm's reaching out to trace the cicatrices on his masculine chest.. He were very vigorous under that sizably voluminous white coat of his, or so she'd cerebrate whilst ghost trailing french tipped fingertip's down the crease of Roman's eight pack, her hand's reaching the loose sweat pants to tug at the waist band. "These need to come off. Now." She'd injuctively authorize lightly.

 

 

Roman smirked, and reached to do what had been asked of him, when she prehended the sides of his fit arm's and turned him, pushing the man back on the couch. "Ooh feisty." Came the red head, huskily. He optically canvassed her abstract his pant's in the blink of an ocular perceiver, tossing them off somewhere along with his pugilists. He pulled her down into his arm's then so she straddled his hip's, situating her on top of him, she had been all too cognizant of his hard member rubbing against the front of her pussy.

 

 

'Oh we will have none of that.' She cerebrated slyly, setting a palm on his shoulder, Glynda pushes him back, exhibiting him who's boss by taking the lead. Glynda leaned back a minute, her free hand reaching back to hold Roman's long, thick member in place as she settled herself down on it gradually. "Nn.... Hah.." She'd moan, her ocular perceiver's sitting half lidded whilst her body trembled remotely."So astronomically immense.." Were the whispered word's that eluded her parted lip's. Roman flung his head back, shutting his ocular perceivers. No matter how much he had made love to this woman, she were always so tight. "So tight." He'd tell her, as Glynda's ocular perceiver's glittered at him with want, her cheek's becoming a more tenebrous shade of pink.

 

Gradually did Glynda lay back on his legs, fortifying herself on her arms, as her palm's reposed on the hard wood floor to keep her balance. Roman had caught on to what she were endeavoring to do then, as the woman had done this afore for his sixteenth day of inchoation once, claiming it would give him a nice view of herself, as she fucked him. Glynda had slid deeper onto his cock, ridding Roman of his trail down recollection lane. He were well wedged into the backrest, and snaked his hold around one of her leg's with one hand and commenced to caress her clitoris with his free hand. She had opened and closed her thighs, setting an expeditious rhythm for herself. "Glynda!" He gasped at the sudden kineticism, shutting his ocular perceivers as he felt her ride him hard at her upside down angle.

 

 

Glynda's breast's had bounced to the expeditious pace she set for them, the sound of flesh slapping together filling the room along with her loud moaning. She had craved this so much, to offer herself up to him, deprived from contact for a full six day's every week built up a cumbersomely hefty sexual tension that she had been so jubilant to assuage, as anon as possible.Her ocular perceiver's met his looking down at her with concupiscence, want...

 

Roman smirked at the very sultry view of her body she had given him in action, thrusting down into her when she hadn't expected it."Ah!" Glynda moaned louder, throwing her head back again as her ocular perceiver's widened marginally from the unexpected kineticism that had rubbed against that spot deep inside of her. "Right there!" She yelled. "Hit it again, Roman please!" She scrounged, and roman obliged.'Can't gainsay the request of a pulchritudinous lady.' Or so he cerebrated, reiterating the same deep thrusts.

 

 

Gradually did roman snake her thigh's around his waist, holding them there as he stood gradually. She sanctioned her back to arch, seeming to recall this same position endeavored just last week, and how well she could pull it off by being so nimble. She were now back bending position, utilizing her palm's to ambulate rearward's, as he stepped forward. Keeping herself propped up on her palm's, she steadied herself,as Roman commenced to thrust harder into her, rubbing up against the top wall of her vagina, hitting that much desired spot. Glynda got loud, as her glasses had fallen off her face. "Roman, roman, roman." She'd yell, perpetually again between pant's, and subtle sound's of her tit's hitting the bottom of her chest from the recoil.

 

"Glynda, you. are. so. pulchritudinous." Each word verbalized after a deep, hard thrust. "R-Roman, i'm com- Ahh!" She'd yell, juices running down her leg's as she had squirt hard. Roman grunted feeling her wet wall's tighten around his cock, shutting his ocular perceivers. With the very last of her vigor, she had utilized her core to pull herself up with her arm's crossed over her chest, and wrapped them around Roman's neck, feeling as if she might faint. She locked her arm's in place around his neck. Oh she would relish her high....

 

 

Roman smirked, holding her thigh's in place as he pumped into her a few more times, filling her with his seed. She panted against the nape of his neck, the both of them feeling their essence dripping from her moist cavern. Roman osculated Glynda's temple, lowering her on the couch and pulling out of her, a moan eluding her parted lip's as he did. Roman headed off into the kitchen, returning with a wet rag and sat by Glynda's side.

 

 

He ran the warm rag gingerly against her marinated inner thigh's, earning a flinch from her and a soft whimper for she were still very sensitive to his physical contact. Setting the rag down, he'd lower himself on top of her, his fore arm's reposing in juxtaposition of her shoulder's, as his knee's were sitting on the couch. Face to face, he osculated her tenderly. "I was wondering when you would arouse." She'd mutter, her palm's reaching up to cup the sides of Roman's face. He smiled down at her, as he felt her thumb brushing conscientiously under one of his ocular perceivers, ridding him of smeared mascara that had run from such a heated, tardy evening.

 

 

Roman chuckled softly, as he lowered his nasal perceiver in the crook of Glnda's neck, brushing it up against her bang's. The scent of shea butter shampoo vigorous in the woman's hair, he inhaled deeply. "Well optically discerning as i'm aroused now, how about you avail me do something productive around the house, maybe against the wall.. Or the table, the- Oof!" Glynda interupted Roman mid sentence, rolling them both onto the ground. "The floor." She culminated, sitting up to once again straddle his hip's and pull off her sheer top over her head. They both laughed, as she leaned down to osculate him once more.


	6. The mask of irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to beacon, yes Cardin is a douche. Ooh oh, next chapter will be filled with Cardin and Jaune plot progression. I optate to indite this story, and not revolve it around only Romance. I find that consequential in a story, to include long chapter's about other rwby peoples we dote, because that is why we indite about it. To optically discern them in different ways we find regaling, ways that we never got to visually perceive.
> 
> Just a picture of romance i drew on paint when i got bored, click if you optate. https://gyazo.com/be874527b1921c4d250b25db9ff02dae

Perry stood silently counting the mazuma in his hand, as fresh blood dripped of the jagged terminus of a diminutive pocket knife held between his finger's conscientiously as to not soil the mazuma whilst he counted it, with how meticulous his kineticism had been, Roman could have sworn that he had probably done this afore.

 

He and roman were ignoring the blood gushing with sickening resoluteness from mercury ebony's neck, as if the boy's own heart sought to pump it from his body. Mercury's fingers clamped over the wound, as he kicked truculently whilst laying on his side, ocular perceivers widened and horrified.

 

The scarlet blood lashed over the grass, as they were in the white fang's neck of the wood's, the crimson fluid painting the scene in which mercury would be found dead by Cinder unless Roman did something, and expeditious.."Despite that stack being ten dollars short thank's to the animal under your foot there." Came roman, as he pointed to the the grey haired teen with a lit cigar between two finger's, tapping the excess ash on the boy's hair. "I can look the other way about this, optically discerning as it's never transpired afore."

 

"Your too good to us, for a human." Replied Perry with a smirk, he had come to relish Roman albeit he had been coerced to work with the man, the human was plausible and profoundly adept at managing other's like their bellwether Adam, though he would never admit it aloud. Perry let his foot off of mercury's pelvis and handed the mazuma over to Torchwick. "There you are, and i apologize for the child's larceny. It won't transpire again." Perry verbalized with a placid tone, making a gesture with his chin, it signaled more white fang member's to come over and drag Mercury a short distance away near their sizably voluminous camp fire where two more were waiting, one with a heated pole in his gloved hand's while the other were astronomically immense wolf faunas.

 

The wolf faunas held the boy down as another seared the aperture of the cut on his neck closed with the heated side of a pole with, exhibiting adeptness better than a farmer branding iron to the back of a bull. The teen screamed in agony, as Roman put the cigar between his lip's and ambulated the antithesis direction of the chaos"I hope that ten dollars was worth it." He'd mutter out of earshot. He was a purloiner sure, but he didn't kill people and certainly didn't relish optically discerning other's being killed if they didn't have a reason to be, especially kids. He had marginally managed to make himself look homogeneous to a lousy shot when dealing with that red huntress the other day..

 

Mercury's mind were conceding to the torment, unable to bring a noetic conception to completion. His body instinctively curling into a fetal position when his limb's were let go of, feeling the bleeding had ceased while the pain burned and radiated through him. "Next time, we let you bleed out." Perry told him, ambulating away from the kid and into a tall tent followed by the other two faunas. Mercury just stayed in his position, Roman shaking his head as he glanced back then up at the stars.

How long had Roman been taking job's for this Cinder woman he wondered.. Three, no five year's straight..No six, and her subordinates have given him nothing but pety grief. She had astronomically immense plan's for the world, that much he kenned for sure but she never filled him in on anything, having him go out and rob dust shop's, or do some weird jobs weekly. Last week he decided to stop asking why she would require thing's like one hundred boxes of chocolate, and just decided to do it. He didn't relish the flirtatious gestures she gave him whenever she could either, and when he asked about the orchestration she would cup his cheek, her hand's often wandering his body.

 

He shivered in repugnance, thankful she had never endeavored to prehend him below the belt. He didn't authentically like the woman but it was facile mazuma when sales were slow with his diamonds, and he managed to pocket five grand out of this last job for purloining atlas of all it's dust shop's in only one night, it will be good to pay his allegiant workers with back at the mines. Bringing the crates back to the white fang hadn't been too hard either, what with the avail of a military jet he had managed to nab last week.

 

He could of done the larcenies a few hours more expeditious, but the news on a television set in one of the shop's had shown his son being chased by the cop's, and red again....It was very diverting that they kept verbalizing about it after a week had passed.....

 

He wanted to peregrinate home, optically discern his family to comfort them again after such a frightful experience but he couldn't do that, not right now. He still had two day's worth of work to do here in atlas, and if he so much as called Glynda then it would jeopardize his associates ascertaining he had something consequential to him, his family. They would utilize his family against him, and that would not make him very blissful, not at all.

 

He figured Glynda had it under control, or at least that was what she had told him after peregrinating home to verbalize with her about it. Glynda always had thing's under control, and when thing's were not under control, she would coerce the situation under her shoe until it was under her control. He smirked recalling the position's she had him in last friday, and how he regained control over her right in the middle of them. He could suddenly feel the heat elevate above his ascot, and endeavored to stop his arousal afore it grew by cerebrating of oobleck...That did it...

 

Roman shook his head again, heading back into the airship. Cinder had injuctively authorized him to glom fifty robot's from the military afore he could go about his 'vagabond business' As she'd word it, and the woman were belligerent with unimaginable puissance, power which made him wary of being tardy on a job, but it wasn't only that. She had promised to utilize her puissance to avail prove his innocents...

 

He didn't ken how she had come to ascertain what had transpired all those year's ago, but she came to him in one of his diamond mines one night exhibiting him and his men a tape of the security victual from the night his parents died and then ravaged it right in front of him, telling him that he would give Roman a replica after he availed her carry out an astronomically immense plan. Roman concur'd without question, or a second conjecture. He needed to make this Woman blissful, he needed that tape to prove his innocents.

\--

 

Ozpin sat as his desk, holding a manilla folder in one hand whilst calmy sipping latte from a mug held in the other, the word twat were indited in bold ebony letter's were on it's underside. Oobleck were standing in front of his desk aside pedagogia port, whom wore a troubled expression to match his green haired colleague.

 

 

"Infelicitous, yes very lamentable."Came Oobleck, he himself holding a coffee mug of his own but it were of a solid yellow color. None could visually perceive his ocular perceivers but Ozpin had kenned the man long enough to feel when his unkempt colleague were feeling distraught underneath those thick layers of prescription glasses.

 

Port nodded. "Did he at least tell you why?" Came the berly man, his mustache ruffling between word's, as his hand raised below shoulder length.

 

Ozpin leaned back in his chair, making a deep creaking noise with it. He looked as if he were unphased about the entire situation, if not for the troubled crease he had made on his brow. "Her mother died a few day's ago in a car crash, so Mr. Schnee had his people escort her home tardy last night.." He sighed shutting his ocular perceivers, it had made such a ruckus too with twenty five mercenaries barging in his school to get her so tardy at night, he could recall Port emerging from his room in nothing but heart patterned pugilist's, and holding a back scratcher as if it were is weapon, just looking around for what had caused such a ruckus.. Ozpin endeavored very hard not to laugh, this was an inopportune time. 'DAMNIT DON'T SMILE!' He'd scream internally to himself, a single bead of sweat dripping down his right temple, as he counted down from five and took a deep breath. "It's that troubling case of a father who lost an exorbitant amount of and doesn't optate to lose his youngest daughter force of action, or at least that is what he gave me to work with from that sizably voluminous exhibit last night..." 'Nailed it.'

ort and Oobleck visually examined one another, then back to Ozpin as the headmaster perpetuated. "Though i have a feeling she will return, once her father has had a year or two to grieve congruously." He culminated, taking another sip of coffee.

 

 

"That leaves team rwby a member short, what are you going to do about them?" Port asked. Ozpin just smiled."I've been meaning to bypass to that eventually, but since a solution has fallen right into my lap i don't have to make up any exculpations to be slothful about it this time." The headmaster told them veraciously, as he tossed down the coffee stained folder in his bequeath on the table, gesturing the two to take a visual examination of it.

 

 

Port picked it up of the table and opened it up, as Oobleck looked over the man's shoulder and smiled knowingly at the files name and smeared description."I didn't ken she had a child." Came port, his mustache moving a little more with each word."Does this Romance Goodwitch come with a picture to his file, maybe you have another file?"

 

 

"No, infelicitously i spilled coffee all over it this morning with my butter finger's, but you two should visually perceive him anon enough when he arrives in your class today. Glynda told me he relishes to wear masks." Ozpin tugged at the collar to his turtle neck, feeling a little culpable wave come over him from having damaged the photo and most of the other paper's in the folder.

 

 

Albeit Port couldn't open his ocular perceiver's all the way to visually examine him, Ozpin were still sure he were giving him one of disappointment, wondering how he were headmaster ozpin had been sure, as port looked between ozpin and the files contents...

 

 

"I can't even read what his semblance is." Verbalized port, picking some dried latte off of the page with his fingernail, optically canvassing the dry brown substance crumble on the ground in front of his shoes like a gram cracker. He endeavored to turn a page but it had cohered, Oobleck's glasses falling down the bridge of his nasal perceiver a little when aurally perceiving the page rip. Port's ocular perceivers genuinely opened wide that time for a few solid second's, as him ripping the page were pellucidly unintentional.

 

 

"Romance's semblance is telekinesis, i have been able to visually perceive his facilities at first hand, and let me tell you his caliber of control is of the highest degree. Not only is the control over his semblance astounding, but he is additionally capable of utilizing it in combat both defensively by ceasing projectiles, and offensively by manipulating objects and utilizing them to assail." Came Oobleck expeditiously to eschew further conflict between the two oppose to himself in the room, pushing up his glasses with a finger.

 

 

Port looked to Oobleck, and nodded shutting his ocular perceivers."If that is the case, he should be a very good supersession for Miss shnee. I cannot wait to visually perceive him in action for myself, i might just capture another boar for the kids to slay in class as an exculpation." Ozpin nodded in accedence, as port raised a finger whilst verbalizing as a matter of factly, though he couldn't avail feeling a little more left out of Glynda's loop more then afore, after aurally perceiving Oobleck..

 

 

Despite Glynda sitting him down at her table last thursday, and telling him the truth over tea it worried him. It worried him deeply ascertaining the truth abaft her two children, and the man she were with.

 

 

But kenning Glynda, he kenned she were a very judgmental person who assessed others predicated on her own personal impressions rather than genuine data, data labeling Roman Torchwick as a WANTED MALEFACTOR!

 

 

But it wasn't genuinely that surprising to him if he were to be plenarily veracious with himself, that woman had a proclivity to be swayed by other's including himself if played opportunely.(Of course he'd never tell her that he did it sometimes.)

 

 

After auricularly discerning how she kenned the malefactor all her life and what had transpired to him to make him a malefactor, it had thrown any chances of this Roman Torchwick manipulating her out the window, Roman had his deepest sympathies.

 

 

He believed her, genuinely he did and vowed to avail her anyway he could. Though with someone so deep rooted into malefaction as Torchwick, it would take some time, maybe not as much time if James availed him find this surveillance tape Glynda mentioned in her story..

 

 

.. But that was entirely different situation, and an immensely colossal quandary en masse now that he kenned how he and Torchwick got along as children, what with the stories Gylnda had told him anyway. Tension might still be there..

 

Perhaps taking a different approach could work for now, looking into this corrupt officer would be a much better start. It would definitely give him some evidence, and a solid ground to stand on when coming to James about it if investigated conscientiously. Affirmative, that is what he will do or so he'd cogitate...

 

Ozpin seemed to have been too diverted by his own thought's, because ruby and what had been left of her team had come in the room. "You wanted to optically discern us edifier Ozpin?"

 

"Oh affirmative, it's about the supersession to your team." He smiled, keeping his serene and collective composure.

\-----

Romance sat on a stool in front of his vanity, the gorgeous desk characterized by its stunning veneers, elaborate carving, and floral accents, it was resplendent. He recollected his father buying it for him, the desk having lovely French and English dovetail construction drawers, which he currently utilized for keeping his wide variety of colorful cosmetics.

 

The drawers ran on smooth ball-bearing glides, ones he had found it much more facile to operate then the customary tug and pull rough drawer. But what caught his ocular perceiver's of dark green jade the most were the tri-fold mirror, the mirror matched the intricate aesthetics of the desk, and reflected light in his room, thus making it look more spacious.

 

The vanity were adjacent to the king sized bed he had made earlier that morning with solid ebony bedding. His muscled arm's stretched upward's, as his elbow's were bent back so his finger's could facilely work on putting his long, orange hair that had grown a far length just below his knee's into a loose fitting braid, that would fall in an angle down his back.

 

The musical composition - Find your Way by Final Fantasy VIII, pristinely played by the soundtrack in the game were being played resplendently on the piano at a marginally more gradual pace by a nameless indie singer. Its low volume facile on the auditory perceivers, as it's feathery on the soul, non lyrical rhythm emanated from the radio located far out of his reach on the other side of his bed.( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woxg7cVs7Xc musical composition here, do not own.)

 

 

During his morning routine of braiding his hair, he would double check himself for any imperfection's in his compensate for just like his father he were vain. He paused to bring one of his hand's down to physically contact the immensely colossal bruise on the right side of his shoulder that he had got last week, and flinched from the instant pain that tingled beneath his fingertip's.. The swelling had gone down a minute, but it still hurt alot.

 

 

"Tch..."Gritting his teeth, he shut his left ocular perceiver just shaking his head out disbelief. Romance reached for the mascara on the table, taking off the cap and leaning more proximate to the vanity's mirror so he could even out his left ocular perceiver to match his right. Ody were laying near the edge of the bed, the bang's in front of his ocular perceiver's moving a smidge with each blink, optically canvassing his human indolently.

 

 

He had got shot, chased across town by one of the children of the corn, and what's worse is that he would be living at beacon starting today where the headmaster is a delusional dumbledore sending children to go out and solve the world's quandaries. What might just top the worse, is the fact he might run into that red hooded pain in his side... literally..Luckily he hadn't been wearing his corset, so no broken rib's that day...

 

 

He brought his hand over his side, flinching again at the bruise that had been given to him there as well, and shut his ocular perceivers...A tear streaming down the left side of his face, his body trembling a little from how deplorably his body ached....He felt lost and confounded, but jubilant and certain. He were like a long bobbin of thread tangled in knot's. The components that were untangled had always been available, useable...The rest a mess, useless until it were untied. That mess felt illimitable, unyielding but he were resolute to undo the knot, it would put things right.

 

Sighing, he fine-tuned his make up with a damp cloth adjacent to his make up bag, meticulously abstracting the runny mascara around his ocular perceivers..'Maybe i should have worn dihydrogen monoxide proof.' He cerebrated, as he adjusted the cream colored blouse he wore, it seemed to be tucked just fine into his ebony leather corset pant's, the laced string's of leather on the back of his pant's that had run down the center of each pant leg had been tightened impeccably from his upper back to around his ankles over tall leather high heel boot's. ( https://gyazo.com/848c6704630b4add3b3757c5549819a7 a visual of the outfit if you will, if word's are not enough. image found on pinterest .)

 

 

After fine-tuning and tying off the bottom of his braid with a leather ribbon, he had let it drop down his back, the front right side had been kept loose to hang over his right ocular perceiver. All that had been left to do now were to put on the leather cop styled hat he customarily sported, it wasn't a lame bowler hat but it appealed to him in a sense...

 

 

Gosh, he didn't understand his obsession with leather but maybe it was because he grew up visually examining his mother wear things like that all his life, telling him that it made her feel potent whilst she looked in the tall mirror in his parent's bedroom, he could visually perceive the logic in that. He shrugged it off and loosened the string's on the v neck collar of his blouse, exposing a little of his very masculine chest. He was proud of the body he exerted himself strenuously to have.

 

He stood up, and turned towards his closet that had been left scarcely ajar, reaching for the long whip he had customarily kept there rapped orderly around a coat hanger like a garden hose. He recollected his mother had given it to him a year ago, and he denominated it after her.

 

He smiled letting the long end drop on the ground, and brought it up expeditious cracking it loose, the riders crop like end hitting the off switch to the radio near his bed with perfect precision. He brought it back expeditious whilst pressing a switch on its handle, causing it to reel in it's elongated reach until a clicking sound reached his auditory perceiver's and the whip resembled a rider's crop.

 

Romance pressed another switch on the handle below the first, and optically canvassed the rider's crop elongate and stiffen into lengthy cane, as a massive wave of electricity came off the tip and peregrinated halfway up the cane, ceasing at a rubber ring at the center. He nodded, shutting it off once he surmised everything seemed in order on his weapon.

 

His mother had determinately sanctioned him to carry it around more after what had transpired, and he couldn't wait to wield it, he never got to unless he had damaged someone's property, or when he had been training with his mother and father.

 

"Are you yare to go?" Asked Glynda, she had approached her son from the door to his room, and ambulated abaft him, setting a hand on the teen's unbruised shoulder, the other reaching around to rid any excess mascara from beneath Romance's ocular perceiver with her thumb. She couldn't avail but glance down at his ridiculously thin waist line for a moment, and smile for it were like her own.

 

Romance blushed looking down at the pointed tip's of his shoes shyly. "I am, but i can't avail but worry about the other people at beacon... What if they optate to kick my ass into next month for the same reason's as that huntress?" He'd ask, as he cracked his whip outward's and reeled it in to wrap it around his left fore arm nervously.

 

Glynda sighed, ambulating around her son. She reached into her pocket."Well i have something for you, something that i cerebrate will avail with that." Glynda pulled out a simple purloiner's mask, and set it on her son's face. It had covered his ocular perceivers only, leaving the bottom a moiety of his face exposed. ( https://gyazo.com/4e6b5e470141ecd016c8fb62989ef659 The mask, if you optate a visual.)

 

Romance looked into the mirror, bringing his fingertip's up to graze over it's smooth leather fabric.. "Mother, i look more akin to a malefactor then afore..."

 

"No dear, you look homogeneous to a teen with his own inscrutable style. I bought this because ozpin want's you to obnubilate your face from other people so you will not be misconstrue for Roman Torchwick but visually perceived as Romance GoodWitch." She verbalized softly, reaching out to hold the sides of the teen's arm's turning him to optically canvass her. "Promise me that you will wear this every time you leave the house Romance, Promise me."

 

 

"But.. Didn't we just verbalize about working through this quandary together yesterday?" The teen muttered as fresh tear's threatened to leave his dark green jades, his ocular perceivers looking anywhere but at his mother. "I don't cerebrate obnubilating my look's will avail me prove anything, it might make thing's worse.. And it feel's like a prevarication..."

 

 

Gylnda loosened her prehension on Romance, taking a hanker chief from her pocket to pat the tear's from the teen's ocular perceivers. "You will have to trust Ozpin on this as i have, once you become a hunter who has made a denomination for himself you can take the mask off.. But for now, you have to build up reputation first, that's all... Otherwise they will visually examine you, and probably call the cops... Again, and you can't work on proving that your not Roman Torchwick with cops perpetually swarming you." She perpetuated whilst lowering the cloth in her hand from under Romance's ocular perceiver's.

 

 

Romance sighed, looking to his mother."Ok, i conjecture that makes sense... I promise."Turning from his mother, he'd sit back down on the stool to physically contact up his mascara. He were ecstatic that the mask's ocular perceiver apertures weren't narrow enough to obnubilate his make up.

 

"Mother...Thank you." He verbalized shyly, looking away from her at a desultory corner in the room as he lowered the composition up brush in his hand. Glynda nodded, heading to the door, glancing back to visually examine the mirror's reflection of her son's bashful blush.."I'll meet you in the car in five minutes."

 

When Glynda left, Romance culminated up his last minute touche up's and elongated the handle to his roll out suitcase sitting contiguous to his vanity. Ody jumped off the bed to follow him, but romance elongated a hand in front of his canine shaking his head."I'm contrite boy, but you can't follow me this time."

 

Ody whined, as Romance kneeled hugging his best friend. He had always imagined being at oden's side. Oden had been with him ever since he were eight year's old, the canine being a comfort and friend to him since he got sick facilely as a kid and couldn't go outside much to make friends his age.

 

"Don't worry boy, Glen will be here for you while i'm at beacon." It genuinely did scare him when he ascertained that he would have to be residing there, and with a team in the same dorm none the less. It would be very hard to obnubilate his face, but he would deduce it he conjectured..

 

Giving his canine one last pat on the head, he ambulated out of the room and down the hall. His little brother were standing in juxtaposition of his mother waiting for him. Glen ran up to him, virtually beaming."You have to peregrinate home on the weekend's and tell me all about the hunters! You gotta!"

 

Glynda smiled down at her youngest, he wore a seafarers suit much akin to Roman's old one but in blue. It's seafarers shirt with a white collar and red tie she had handpicked herself, It's matching blue pants and a blue cap with with red trim fit in with the child's effulgent blonde curles. It was short like his father's, and wanted to fall right over an ocular perceiver no matter how hard she endeavored to tame it with product.

 

 

"Come on you two, were going to be tardy." She chastized them, opening the door as they followed her out shortly.

 

\--

Ruby sat near the fountain with Yang, both looking pretty woeful. "Man, i ken wiess was a princess but what transpired to her.. She didn't deserve that." Yang verbally expressed, looking down at her feet.

 

"Yeah... And she conclusively commenced to open up to us, and accept me as a bellwether..." Ruby smiled softly at that thought, she would work on making a better impression on the heiress next time.

 

Blake just visually examined them, she didn't consummately homogeneous to any schnee for her own reason's. "I wonder what our incipient teamate is akin to." Blake verbally expressed, endeavoring to digress. As anon as shnee faded from recollection the preponderant.

 

Her voice made them both to visually examine her as she lowered her book. "Ozpin told us that he's Glynda Goodwitch's son, do you cerebrate he's like her?" She integrated.

 

Ruby's face paled a diminutive, she recollected her encounter with Glynda that night when she went after Roman Torchwick. She had masticated her auditory perceiver off, chastizing her worse then when she made wiess mad.

 

"I hope not, Glynda comes off as someone who has a medal rod up her butt." Replied Yang, making ruby snicker. "But hey, i never met him so i'm not going to surmise until i optically discern it transpiring."

 

"I can't wait to visually perceive his weapon!" Slipped from ruby, raising her hand's. It made Yang and blake smile, visually perceiving her hyped. She was a very kind bellwether, despite her age. "I auricularly discerned he was fifteen like you ruby. I cerebrate you guys should be able to relate to one another with that, if he does turn out like Glynda."

 

Ruby just looked chipper, as Yang and her heedfully auricularly discerned blake go on. "Yikes, class is going to commence anon." Came Yang looking down at her time exhibiter. "We better hurry to class, or port might chastize us."

\--

Romance ambulated down the dormitory halls with a paper in hand, reading over the direction's to his supposed shared room. His suit case wheel's rolled abaft him, he wished his mother could have shown him where he was staying. This place was like an astronomically immense maze.

 

"Dove come on man, your going to make us tardy to class!" Came a shout from within one of the room's in the hall. 'Hmm, maybe one of these fellas can avail me out.' Romance thought, as he visually examined four boy's walk his way.

 

"Hey exculpate me fellas, would you transpire to ken where i can find this room number here?" He'd ask politely, exhibiting them the paper. That was when the taller out of the four smirked, he didn't relish that smirk.. He's optically discerned it enough in his neighborhood to ken where it lead, trouble or disparagement.

 

"Find it yourself feminine boy." Cardin snapped, ambulating passed romance and endeavoring to shove him to the side utilizing his shoulder, though Romance stepped back just in time and Cardin shattered the glass covering the fire alarm button instead,getting glass shard's stuck in his arm. Romance couldn't avail but cover his mouth to stifle his cachinnation, as the taller boy looked homogeneous to he were wearing a spiky lady gaga shoulder pad with all the glass lodged unevenly in his arm, and ran. The fire alarm had gone off.

 

Romance just sighed, as he visually examined the injured boy absquatulate with his lackey's. "Got what was coming to him." Romance laughed, pointing his finger at them. He looked up at the security camera, and shrugged, whatever transpired here people would ken it had not been his fault. He commenced ambulating down the hall, as other's commenced to emerge from their room's and ambulate in an orderly fashion down the hall in the opposed direction he were currently heading in.

 

He found the room, and took the key card from his bag, slipping it through the electronic lock and entered the room. His ocular perceivers widened at what appeared to be the most impuissant endeavor at bunk bed's he'd ever visually perceived. "Ok......No.."

 

Romance unwrapped the long whip from his arm, clicking it into the shape of a riding crop, and with the flick of his wrist the entire room took an effulgent orange tint. Utilizing his telekinesis, he hoisted a wooden desk off the ground and disassembled it mid air, taking pieces of it to elongated the leg's of the bed's to make them resemble genuine bunk bed's.

 

The ropes from the ceiling and the unsafe balance of book's were set in a shipshape pile in the corner of the room. Waving his riding crop around, the book's took their rightful place on the shelf's, as the ropes floated into the trash bin.

 

He waved the crop toward's his suitcase, and then outward as a few pairs of silver earring's emanated from the front zipper. He utilized a diminutive burst of dust from his weapon to engender a minuscule flickering burn, smoldering five hundred dollars worth of metal earring's into the shape of nails mid air. "You brats better appreciate this...."

 

Piecemeal, did he fling the nails with perfect precision through the altered bed's, turning them into genuine bunk bed's. Lowering his crop, he moved toward's them and pushed at the beams astringently, visually perceiving them stay in place."Mary poppin's, victual your heart out...." He muttered, as his fingertip's grazed over the well made furniture..

 

 

The orange glow faded from the room after three seconds, and he lowered his crop toward's his suitcase once more, putting everything he had owned into one of the vacuous chests inside the dorm room with the wave of his crop. He commenced to ambulate for the door, ceasing in place.. 'Hmm.. I ken i don't have a uniform yet so i conjecture i don't require worry about my habiliments.'

 

 

Taking one look back at the bunk bed's, he had put together they authentically looked akin to authentic bunk bed's now, and thing's were in order... A gap were left in the room where a wide desk once sat, but he could just put a bed there anon. He nodded. "Well...Better join the other frightened student's outside." He cracked his whip out, and wrapped it around his left arm when heading out the door, the loud sound of the fire alarm still booming throughout the school.


	7. Too dense to remember part 1 of 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a good optically canvass what makes team CRDL tick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, i'm tired and i want to go to bed. ~sings.~ I'm tired and i want to go to bed. JUST THE WOMAN!!!!x3 Yes there are errors in this story, i will come back and rectify but not tonight... X.X
> 
>  
> 
> That and i have been working on Dat Jaune and Cardin Plot for two solid days. I have decided conclusively what will push it where i want it, and it will be seven part's long, as the first chapter will be short, the rest longer. Some chapters beyond this one will have smut in them, i won't point out which ones. Oh and gore in the next chapter. Relish~ ( https://gyazo.com/dbdcd0cf07dd85a75cc6913bbb0ecd70 An image i put together with meme engenderer.)

Jaune's heart felt cumbersomely hefty as it went out to Weiss, she didn't deserve losing her mother like that. He couldn't avail but miss Weiss additionally, and he couldn't believe he had dwelled so much on it this morning after auricularly discerning about what had transpired in an over hyperbolized detailed story, that often got redressed after it left Nora's lip's by Ren. He couldn't even imagine what she must be going through, as he felt his face becoming wet with tears, and how they rolled silently into the crease of his lip's, salty they had tasted, as pyrrha endeavored to comfort him.

 

He couldn't understand why the most comeliest girl he had ever optically discerned had to come into his life, and had even commenced to relish him, only to be snatched away like that. But family quandaries were perplexed, and will always come first. He just hoped Weiss would come back to beacon anon.

 

Weiss was safe with her dad, but he couldn't reach her in atlas, albeit pyrrha had told him that he could always call her up on his scroll again after lunch. The suggestion had cheered him up, but at the same time it felt cruel that he wouldn't be able to genuinely visually perceive her.. The sun would perpetuate to elevate, to welcome in each incipient day devoid of her comely singing or her grumpy complaints and pushy commentary that showed she only designated well.

 

He wanted to aurally perceive her snort at something incoherent he did or chastize him for getting in her way and smile softly as she did it, with no authentic maleficence or anger in her word's toward's him. He wanted her to pretend that she left her scroll on the desk in his dorm room again, only to come back in to get it and utilize it as an exculpation to verbalize with him a minuscule.... She had commenced to open up to him.. Just a minute, but that denoted something more then it had the first time he met her.

 

He lowered his head onto his forearm's, as he took his seat in Oobleck's class. The other student's had commenced to pour into the room around him, but he didn't genuinely seem to descry. All he could cogitate were Weiss.

 

Across from him sat pyrrha, who were visually examining him with half lidded doe ocular perceivers as her chin were reposing in her palm's. She felt giddy, maybe a little more then she should considering Weiss went back to atlas, and the fact that it upset Jaune, but how it made her so very palliated and blissful, ecstatic that she could now take her time to accumulate stoutheartedness to confront Jaune and tell him precisely how she felt sanctioned her to breath..

 

She detested to admit it, but with Weiss gone. She had a chance, a very good chance with her crush Jaune now. But maybe she felt that the word crush was a little too soft for what she felt for the boy. She herself had been mystically enchanted with incredible aptitudes and opportunities, perpetually circumvented by love, and accolade. She had stood high upon a pedestal like that for such a long time that she had become disunited by the people who had placed her up there in the first place...

 

Everyone surmised she's too good for them, that she were on a caliber they simply could not obtain. It had become infeasible to compose any marginally paramount relationship with people.. But despite all this, when she and Jaune met, the boy didn't even ken her denomination. He had treated her just like anyone else, and thank's to him... She had made incipient amity's that she just kenned, sooner or later.. Would last a life time.

He was the one. She kenned it. He was the guy she wished that she could find the stoutheartedness to confess her feelings to, and one day they'd make comely babies when they commenced dating. They would become astonishing hunter's first though, and subjugate grim together, start a family of their own for certain. Tomorrow.... Tomorrow or sometime next week, she'd find a way to verbalize with him, tell him how she felt, then he would conclusively understand her feelings burning vigorous for him.

 

\-----

 

Welkin sat in juxtaposition of Cardin, pulling out shards of glass from the taller boy's arm as they both sat on one of the bench's inside the vacuous locker room. The alarm had been silenced, and as to what set it off had remained a mystery or at least that is what Dove had returned from outside to tell them, along with how class had been delayed for twenty minutes since crowd's of people flooded back into the hallways to get to their classes. "Dude, don't you cerebrate you should go to the nurses office?" Came Dove, as he optically canvassed Firmament pull out another shard with the dyad of tweezers in his hand.

 

"No, because if i do the nurse will ken it was me who busted the fire alarm, and we will all get in trouble. I'm not going to get you guy's into trouble just because i wanted to show off remotely of male ascendance around campus." Replied the ginger, wincing a little from the pain that is having sharp glass pulled out of the back of his arm. "Woah.. I hadn't genuinely contemplated that dude."

 

"Maybe you would if you didn't huff paint fumes on the weekend's with Empyrean." He aurally perceived the two culpable turds chuckle at that, as Russel just wrinkled his nasal perceiver with a cranky expression on his face and lowered his head, looking just a tad more disappointed then Cardin had been, though Cardin kenned Russel wasn't opposed to doing it sometimes.

 

Russel had a physically abusive family back home, and often did what he could to forget about his troubles, even if that denoted getting high. The abuse was one of the many reason's he wanted to become a hunter.. To peregrinate, and elude his astringent authenticity while being able to take out his exasperation on grim rather then the people he cared about. "Oh yeah." Came Firmament, whom fortuitously moved a shard the erroneous way up Cardin's arm during his chuckles.

 

 

"Ow.. Hey, watch what your doing Welkin. This isn't the game operation, that's my authentic arm your working on." Cardin verbalized softly, shutting his right ocular perceiver at the sudden pain trickling up his arm. He couldn't get mad at the blue haired imbecile, he were too pulchritudinous and had been dropped on his head when he were an infant Cardin could have sworn, though he wasn't as lamentable as Dove who as a child had been huffing anything he could get his hand's on after deducing he could get high by doing it.

 

 

How the two of them got into beacon was beyond Cardin. "Oh sorry brah, i'll endeavor to be more punctilious." He looked culpable, at least he felt lamentable and kenned right from erroneous.. Sometimes.."It's fine just.. Just hand me that jar of honey in my locker will you Russel? It's supposed to work genuinely well as a rejuvenating agent for cuts and burns n stuff." Cardin Asked, as he pointed to his locker that had been adjacent to Russel's, digressing.

 

 

Russel had to be the only other sensible one on their team aside himself, but not as tame since Russel had deplorable anger issues, when Russel pulled episodes of rage only he himself or a pedagogia were vigorous enough to restrain him until he calmed down. But he had to admit, that with his mohawk sporting comrade being around, he didn't feel like he were stuck baby sitting two imbecilic druggies when alone with his team, so that was a plus. "Remind me why your even sanctioning Firmament to do that?"

 

ussel handed the jar to Cardin, as Welkin studied Cardin's arm afore pulling at another shard."Because he's profoundly adept at the claw machine at the arcade, how he manages to get the prizes each time with those loose, metal talon's laced with grease..it's beyond me."

 

Cardin accepted the jar of honey benevolently with a nod, and commenced to open the jar after getting the bandages yare to wrap around his shoulder, setting them on his own knee. Russel just raised his brows and nodded, he had a point or so Russel would cerebrate whilst realising just where all those deplorably stitched stuffed animals on Empyrean's bed had emanate from now.

 

"I cerebrate i got all of the glass out of your arm brah." The blue haired boy set the tweezers down, as Dove took the garbage bin from across the room and set it contiguous to the bench where the glass shards sat there in a minute, orderly pile.

 

 

Dove raked the pile into the bin with facileness, Empyrean looking astounded by the simple notion. "Woahh, your so astute Dove.." "Dude, i visually perceived this in a movie."The blonde verbalized casually as his lid's were lowered per conventional. "Saccharine." Cardin just laughed at the two whilst applying the honey to his cuts, and wrapped his arm punctiliously in the bandages he had prepared.

 

 

Russel just shook his head, as he tossed Cardin's shirt over their bellwether's head and commenced ambulating towards the door. "I feel like i'm loosing brain cell's Cardin, hurry up and get dressed so we can go to class." Cardin nodded at Russel's replication whilst wiping his sticky finger's with a wet paper towel. After putting his shirt back on, Cardin smirked and commenced adjusting his bow tie. His team genuinely kenned how to make him smile sometimes.

 

\----

 

"So good of you to conclusively join us, team CRDL. Please take a seat." Came Oobleck from the front of the class, Cardin descried the boy clad in leather that he had met earlier that afternoon in the hall standing up there additionally, Cardin frowned.

 

The boys took their seat's, as Oobleck perpetuated to verbalize. "Now.. Er.. What was i saying.. Oh affirmative! This is Romance Goodwitch, he will be joining us at beacon as of today, as Miss Shnee's supersession for Miss Ruby's team. Please treat him as you would anyone else."

 

 

"Very ecstatic to meet you." Came Romance, as he bowed gentlemanly with the tip of his hat, whilst wearing a charming smile. It earned him a few squeals from a couple of girls in the back row. 'Yeah, this guy was going to get it.' Cardin thought, glaring daggers at Romance, optically canvassing the boy take a seat in juxtaposition of Blake, setting his hat on the desk. He looked back to wink at Cardin, making Cardin fume. 'Scratch that, dead.'

 

 

Ruby, and yang just persistently optically canvassed the boy, the boy staring right back but he looked cool, collective. Blake unsure of why the three looked so surprised, stunned even but then again he was very handsome... And polite.

 

'Oh my gosh, where have i optically discerned him afore!?' Ruby thought to herself, endeavoring her hardest to recollect....But surely she would recollect someone with a corset waistline like that, and mask were throwing both her and her sister off. She would visually examine him... He sounded.. He sounded too familiar, that hair... It couldn't be.. No, it wasn't.

'Great... I'm paired up with top heftily ponderous Bimbo, and Children of the corn's very own scythe wielding Isaac Chroner. I have wandered into a minute school populated only by children, adherents of the sinister preacher we can label Red for now. Anon i can find myself fleeing the youthful fanatics, who want to sacrifice me to their demonic deity, the cops.' Or so Romance thought modantly.

 

Ruby reached out to shake his hand, and he proximately flinched but fought back the action as the girl's shake were benevolent, her palm soft. His other two team mates exhibiting him the same munificence, he felt himself lower the tension building inside his chest, his heart finding itself beating customarily. 'So they hadn't recognised me yet, maybe this won't turn out as deplorably as i thought.'

 

Oobleck commenced verbalizing at his conventional expeditious pace about grim, and history on faunas signing a tranquility treaty between human's. Jaune falling asleep on his arm's, as Cardin would infrequently glance at the blonde haired boy. He looked so tranquil when he slumbered, maybe now that Weiss had left he could endeavor to confront Jaune again to optically discern if he recollected just who he was..

 

Cardin leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the desk crossing one over the other, his arm's stretching abaft his back. He glancing over at Dove as he found his teammate were doodling a bunch of hearts on paper with Welkin. He smiled, virtually letting a laugh emerge from him as he visually examined the two, but refrained. He had found it comical that those two were in love with each other and didn't even ken it yet, he was sure of it.

 

They didn't even realise the feeling's there, just like Jaune hadn't. But Jaune was more Dense then them for Jaune didn't even recollect the first time, the first time he and Jaune met..

 

Cardin used to be genuinely impotent little boy, he could recollect it clear as day. He would always get picked on alot by all the boys on his street for being short, shorter then all the girls at his age, seven. It was in the farmer's market, he had been with his mother shopping for groceries and got dissevered from her in the crowd, so he went to the play ground near by in hopes that she would find him there.

 

What he hadn't counted on were some of the bullies from his block, who transpired to be on the same playground. They approached him, and pushed him down. Called him short, impuissant, incoherent. He found himself sitting on his knee's and covering his face with his hand's, feeling the tears slipping from his ocular perceiver's and falling down his cheek's, for he couldn't even conjecture how long.

 

But that was when HE came along, a little boy his age who were taller then him, Jaune. He had stood up for him, putting his arm's out at his sides whilst standing in front of him and told those bullies to back off, and that there was nothing erroneous with being short. It warmed Cardin's heart, and made him look up at the boy.. He had messy blonde hair, and dark blue ocular perceivers, an impuissant voice but a very vigorous will. One of the bullies didn't relish that, and endeavored to throw a punch at Cardin. But... Jaune stood in their way.

 

Jaune got whooped in lieu of him, and got wailed on enough that it counted for the both of them. It made the bullies back off, and depart, telling each other that he wasn't worth it. Cardin commenced to cry again because of what transpired, and despite the beating Jaune got, the taller boy got up on his own knee's to comfort Cardin.  
Oh and he recollected telling Jaune he was incoherent, as the imbecilic blonde boy hugged him, he told Jaune that he was imbecilic for getting hurt like that for his sake.  
But jaune just smiled and verbalized..

"Its never incoherent to take risks for other people, especially the ones you care about, even if you get hurt. My grandpa told me that."

"Y-you care about someone as short as me?"Cardin sniffled, as Jaune looked down at him and wiped away his tears.

"Of course i do, and it shouldn't matter about your size. Were all equipollent, and the same on the inside. Besides, i'm going to be a hunter someday so i have to be vigorous and take risks to bulwark people."

 

It made the shorter ginger haired boy blush, and smile. "I'm Jaune, what is your denomination?" "C-Cardin.." He replied, he had ceased crying and were looking up at the taller boy as if in a daze. "That's a nice name Cardin. Verbalize, what are you doing all solitary out here anyway, where are your parents?" He asked politely, whilst getting up and elongating a hand to the shorter boy.

 

Cardin accepted the availing hand, being pulled to his feet. "I-i got disunited from her in the emporium over there, i peregrinated here hoping she would visually perceive me peregrinating home." Jaune just smiled at him, ruffling his hair."Come on, i'll avail you go probe for her ok?" Cardin nodded, as the two ambulated hand in hand around the rialto in search of his mother for hours. "Jaune... I've decided that i want to be a hunter additionally, i'm going to become authentically vigorous one day like you."

 

aune smiled down at Cardin."Then let's make it a promise, the both of us will become astronomically vigorous, fearsom hunter's, together at beacon." Cardin nodded, as they both locked pinky finger's, and promised. About concurrently, Cardin's mother had come rushing toward's them and crushed the more minute boy into a hug. Cardin had told her how Jaune availed him probe for her, and she thanked the roughed up looking boy.

 

From that day forward, he would work strenuously at becoming prodigiously vigorous, and push forward at being a hunter like they promised. To be together...He had relished Jaune alot and wouldn't realise that he had doted him until much later, as he'd never cerebrate of anyone else with such veneration and deference. Jaune had been his drive to become more vigorous... His reason, his cause...And Cardin genuinely did get vigorous additionally, and taller than the boys who picked on him. He additionally got gelid, and became fearsome, someone no one would ever mess with not even the grim, as some would verbally express, but not at all in a good way.

 

He showed the bullies on his block who's authoritative figure, and whooped them as they did Jaune for revenge, and he assuredly whooped on and picked on anyone who optically canvassed him comical after that. When he went to beacon in vale, he found Jaune had become a student there additionally, however Jaune had forgotten who he was! And what was worse, he had fallen in love with some girl denominated Weiss shnee. It made him so exasperated, so exasperated that he would show Jaune just how upset he was with him for falling in love with someone else, for forgetting their promise they made to each other!!!


	8. Too dense to remember part 2 of 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood stained lip's, and high on cannabis. Assuredly sums up most thing's. What transpires to emerald is paramount for the story to keep peregrinated, trust me. (Updated, i left out a little of the chapter by mistake. Whoopsie poopsie~ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, what a week this has been. Deplorable incipient's is that my father's surgery went sour, but since we decided to go to another medico, he didn't die. And the good news is, besides him not dying is that were going to bring this mess to court, since their was malpractice involved, and he will get lots of mazuma. I mean, the man had indited out a three paged will just in case he died, and he had virtually died from infection a few times during the night if my mother hadn't peered over him like an attentive mother Hen. As you can imagine, my mind has been somewhere else entirely, and i virtually lost my mind a few times more then conventional from not kenning how to cope with optically discerning the well indited, yet grim form of dialog from a man i highly reverence, scribbled on printer paper. The deep dolefulness emanating off my mother, as if poison fumes from a toxic chemical imbalance dangled below my face by an imbecilic sister in the past does not avail that much either. But i'm back. Fixating on Dat plot progression, rather then the woebegone glimpses and minute dabbles of Dat plot indited here and there in a prototype. I thank you all for being so patient with me, and all my imperfection's.

"No exculpations, this will not transpire again!" She snapped, slapping emerald across the face with the back of her hand, it were tinted with fire. The long red sleeve of her dress glowing with it's dust imprinted designs, as if tickled by the immense power emanating from her fall maiden enhanced body, her arm draping over half her face, as her glowing gaze were about as frightening as Dracula when directly under it.

 

Emerald sat on the floor, shutting her ocular perceivers, and swallowed. Her two front teeth had gone through her bottom lip from the excruciating pain that lingered on her face... The pain wasn't sharp like nerve damage vibrating down the side of her neck, but it was proximate. It felt as if Cinder burned an aperture through her cheek, the pain tingling down through her body, around her innards like boiling lava.

 

The entire left side of her face felt chastized, and she had a feeling it would sting whether she culled moved or not, she were in more pain than she could have ever imagined were possible, as expected of the potency from a fall maiden at one percent.

 

Emerald optically canvassed the immensely colossal silver crate of dust adjacent to them, that showed her reflection. A dark purplish, orange had composed on her face in the size, and shape of Cinder's hand print, as minuscule drip's of bloody puss ran down her numbed cheek from the center of the nasty burn.

 

 

It frightened her. It were commencing to turn ebony around the edges. And her lip's were stained with blood from biting through her lower lip, as if she had made a profoundly and astronomically immense aperture without the opportune year's of stretching it for an absurd disc perforating.

 

"Good, fear is what drives us in this world. it is a good thing to have, emerald. Do take this incipiently developed fear, and scar as a little reminder to not tamper with Roman's pay. What you did not only caused some discombobulation at the camp, but mercury virtually died, and we could have lost even more of Roman's trust then we already have.." She paused, trembling with rage as Emerald stared into her glowing yellow iris's.

 

"You opted to take ten dollars from Roman's cut and flee, leaving Mercury to take the fall. And for what? A few donuts in a near by vending machine?" She endeavored to remain as civil, but it just enraged her so much that her subordinates would pull something so incoherent, how disappointed she were showed in her glare.

 

Cinder genuinely did fancy the purloiner, Roman were very handsome, and perspicacious as she'd cerebrate.. Inculpable, more so then what other's had believed him not to be, he were intriguing, enticing, and plausible, always able to get out of the nastiest situation's.

 

How he remained lucid in this line of work made her want to ascertain more about him. It lead her to a cop who she had to slaughter for a tape regarding his past, and from there she fell harder for him each time she played it. He was a saccharine, irreprehensible man trapped in the erroneous line of work by corrupted police..

 

Cinder opted to free him then, she would liberate him from this torment when she took the world into her hand's, after transmuting the world... Roman would stand by her, and rule at her side.

 

But here emerald was, aggrevating the man that had commenced to mean more to her after each year. The one she had to dismay not to leave her with a flicker of fire in the palm of her hand..'All because of this dolt, he fear's me!!' Six year's she had restrained herself from physically contacting him an inordinate amount, six year's she spent building up trust between them.. A deference, a deference that is becoming a constant struggle to maintain from the constant screw up's of both her subordinates and the white Fang's bellwether Adam.

 

She needed to make an example right here, right now. One that would ascertain no more screw up's, or minuscule quandaries that build up as if fizz inside a shaken coke bottle.  
Cinder threw fire at emerald, coercing the light green haired girl to run for her life through the sizably voluminous maze of tall steel dust crates Roman had amassed, and stored in the ware house. It was a hazardous move, optically discerning as how everything could explode and kill them if she had struck one, but she were very very very irate right now, and love inclined to make people act in way's they wouldn't afore. Oh how this love turned Cinder into a very temerarious woman.

Emerald ran around the long corner of crates, sliding in her step whilst being chased by Cinder. Emerald managed to pick herself up, resembling a deer on the frozen dihydrogen monoxide. She sprinted halfway down the astronomically immense space, that had composed the shape of a race track virtually, the crates around them shaping a circle.

 

Her heart were thumping expeditious, and it proximately ceased when she felt scorching pain that she had felt just moment's ago, but doubled. The fire blast from Cinder's hand threw emerald to the ground, as blood splattered from her mouth onto the smooth stone pavement. She arched her back, screaming in agony. The pain was deep within her back, stinging and burning, virtually as if her spine was smoldering, and in the far distance, sitting atop some steel crates sat member's of the white fang. They had visually examined everything.

 

The sound of heel's clanking echoed throughout the warehouse, getting more proximate to the green haired girl. "Tsk... Emerald, how dare you make a mess on the floor. Are you just going to leave it for the white fang to emaculate?" Cinder kicked Emerald against the back, making emerald cry out and turn on her belly. "I expect you to lick all of that up afore you depart, i don't optate to optically discern you for the rest of the day." Came Cinder, verbalizing as if she had regained her composure, though her word's were still a little shaky. She turned on her heel to depart, she had thing's to do.

 

When exiting the warehouse, she could aurally perceive painful moaning emanating from inside. She turned her head to find Perry leaning against the wall with his arm's crossed, looking down. Cinder snapped her finger's, engendering a minuscule spark. It signaled two white fang member's to shut the immensely colossal steel door's behind Cinder.

 

"Tell everyone that i'm giving them the week off, i need to orchestrate a few thing's for future event's anyway's." She verbalized firmly, as he nodded. Cinder ambulated toward's the airship, her hip's swaying marginally as she ambulated. The breeze coming off it's propeller making the bottom hem of her dress flutter, as if pleats, exhibiting off minuscule traces of her solid ebony thong.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Welkin!! My arm is endeavoring to detatch itself from my body!!!" Shouted Dove, his ocular perceiver's were shut tight as he wrapped his arm's and leg's around the blue haired boy, clinging to his back whilst trembling. Firmament just stood there in the dorm room with a casual, loopy smile. "Woah...What does detach mean brah?"

 

Cardin opened the door not a moment sooner, holding the doorknob by it's handle."Guy's stop shouting in here or Glynda is going yell at us again." Cardin looked rather vexed, as he shut the door abaft him gently and approached his two teammate's. "What's erroneous with Dove?"

 

Empyrean parted his lip's, as if he were about to verbalize when Dove screamed."The wall's are vibrating!!" Dove toppled over welkin, knocking the blue haired boy over, as he jumped off the tone armored body and bolted out the door. Cardin ran after Dove expeditiously, as Empyrean followed. "What did Dove huff this time?" Cardin asked, as welkin caught up to the taller boy all the while running down the hall after Dove, there had to be at least a good ten feet between them and Dove.

 

"He verbally expressed something about cannabis." He chuckled. "But i have no conception what that signifies." Cardin narrowed his ocular perceiver's at Empyrean, afore turning his attention to Dove. The blonde was more expeditious then the rest of his team, he wasn't as expeditious as that girl Ruby, but Dove had come fairly proximate. "Sharks are chasing m- Guhh!" Dove slammed right into Russel, who had been on the way to their dorm room.

 

"I can't watch." Came Sky, as he covered his eye's. They stopped in place, both having no idea what would happen next. Russel and Dove grunted at the impact of Dove's face slamming into the Russel's shoulder. Russel grabbed the back of Dove's head, smirking as he brought Dove's face down onto his bent armored knee, but not hard enough to hurt but count as horsing around.

 

Dove staggered backwards, and collapsed. Sky ran over to them with widened eye's, as he took a seat on Dove in an attempt to keep him from running off again. Cardin sighed out of relief, and walked over to his team. "I swear i didn't encourage him brah." Came Sky, as he looked up at Cardin innocently.

 

Cardin just smiled, as he watched Dove move as if he were in the water, doing back strokes. Russel groaned and stomped off."Let's just go to the cafeteria, i heard Ozpin finally hired some real cook's."

 

"Food?" Dove asked, as Cardin and Sky helped the fool off the floor, helping him keep his balance whilst following after Russel, it didn't look like Dove was going to do anything weird again. "I don't know brah, you told me that yesterday and i almost died after eating one of the tacos."

 

Russel couldn't help but grin, and Cardin just snickered. "Well then maybe next time you shouldn't shave your crotch with the razor i use to shave my face with, and thing's like that won't happen."

 

"How am i supposed to know it was yours brah? I thought i was the only one who used a hello kitty razor." Russel was about to open his mouth, when Dove let his head fall back as he were being dragged along, and started singing a small line from an avril lavigne song. "Hello kitty your so pretty~"

 

Cardin laughed, covering the blonde's mouth."Let's just go outside, i'll order a pizza and we can wait for it at the gate. I think it would be good for Dove to get some fresh air anyway." They headed down the hall, and walked passed Jaune who were taking a sip at the water fountain.

 

Cardin just smirked, and lifted up the boy, and ignoring the smaller boy's protest he shoved Jaune into the janitor's closet and bent the door knob, trapping him inside. He walked away with his hand's behind his head, as if nothing had happened. "OH COME ON!" Jaune shouted from inside, his palms slamming against the solid wood door once. "Come on......" He groaned in a lower tone, he turned with his back against the door and allowed himself to slide down it's smooth surface slowly, landing on his butt.

 

He placed his elbow's against his knee's, in jaune's mind he already had insecurities about himself. He thought he didn't belong at beacon, because he somehow managed to get a hold of authentic beacon enrollment paper's and filled it out effortlessly to get into the school, hw didn't even think it would work...Yet, here he was, and a leader of his own team when he expected to be another follower...

 

Knowing those thing's, he tried hard and often didn't believe in himself, but he pushed forward. It was his dream to come to beacon, and become a super strong, fearsome hunter like his Grandpa, and the great grandpa before that..

 

But, here he was. The lowest ranking fighter in his class, and he didn't even have a semblance. To top off his insecurities, he had it bad for Weiss, and wanted her affection's. He actually managed to get them, but she left, and it really bummed him out. He was already struggling inside, and what had been worse is that Cardin were bullying him and he'd never admit that it was true.. he had pride, or at least believed he did at a certain level.

 

Life for him... it pretty much sucked, but if he could have won over Weiss, he had a feeling he could probably win over another. He sighed, looking down at the floor with a small smile on his lip's.

 

Suddenly from behind the door, he could here someone coming. "Why is the doorknob bent?" Came Pyrra. Jaune froze, he wanted to ask for help but he stopped himself. He had pride gosh darnit! He stayed silent, hoping she would leave. He could get himself out of this mess, somehow..

 

The sound of metal being bent could be heard from outside the door, and the sound of the knob twisting properly again."There."  
"Prrya come on, Ren is making pancakes!" Yelled Nora from farther away. "Oh, coming!" Replied Pyrra, walking off. Jaune sighed, and sat there for a little longer before he got up to step out of the closet. He put his hand's in his pocket's 'Maybe some pancakes would make me feel better.' He thought, heading toward's his shared dorm room.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, wed, 4:00 am.

Roman's feet slip outwards on the wet autumn leaves as he rounded the corner along side Perry, the cold morning air stinging his throat and lungs as he inhale'd deeper, harder. If there were ever a time he imprecated the damn tobacco he had been putting away over the year's, it would be now. The police siren's screamed abaft them, sounding as if deep throaty moan's the french Siren's seemed to give away, the propellers of a police chopper so close it pounded their auditory perceiver drum's with every step they took during the chase.

 

A sharp pain were trickling at his ankle's, and working it's way up his to meet his knee's. He just wanted to smack Perry for pulling him along roughly like this, as they jumped from one roof to the next. Perry had been pulling him along by the arm, as he jumped far distances away from the chopper's search light at a haste his human body were not capable of doing on his own, it gave the light a run for it's function to stay on them.

 

The Faunas smirked, and prehended Roman by the back collar of his coat, jumping down the side of a building. One of the faunas's gloved hand's prehended the side railing of a fire escape latter, with the heel of his shoe that opposed his firm grip against the bar's slick surface drenched in morning Dew. They slid down expeditious, and out of visual perception of the copter's light, and he threw Roman through an open window, jumping in shortly after and draping curtain's over the window closed.

 

 

The faunas had brought himself low to the ground, over Roman and pushed the red head's head down by the top of his bowler hat, making him grunt. The search light passed down the curtain and onto the diligent street below, looking on for the two. They had eschewed the police, and eschewed capture. Roman covered his mouth, and felt sick from being flung around like that. Perry got up, and peered abaft the curtain's and sighed out of palliation afore letting them close.

 

Roman leaned against the wall contiguous to the window, catching his breath. They appeared to have landed inside the living room of a dumpy dormitory. He descried a minuscule, terrified blonde woman were trembling in the corner of the room, sitting on the floor and staring wide ocular perceiver'd at the two. Perry ambulated toward's her with his claw's elongated, but paused as he felt Roman's hand on his shoulder.

 

"Ahem." Came Roman, he were now standing up, and waved a finger with his free hand at Perry afore pointing his chin near the hall at their right. There were a little girl, with sizably voluminous blue ocular perceiver's, her hair long and wavy, as if the braid's had been pulled gently out of her hair by her mother's frangible finger's earlier that day, evidence being the tangled pony tail's atop a frugal little fold out coffee table in juxtaposition of a shiny brown leather ottoman chair."Down boy." Perry frowned, and put his claw's away, nodding.

"P-p-p-please, don't hurt us!" Came the frightened woman. "Shhh, shh. Calm down, were not going to hurt you." He expounded softly, as his stare suddenly hit the side of Perry's mask. "Let's go." Perry nodded, as they headed toward's the front door. Roman tipped his hat, his cane's handle over an arm, as Perry opened the door. "My apologies for intruding Miss, have a good night." The door clicked, as the two ambulated down the hall and out yet another window leading to a fire escape.

Roman could still auricularly discern his heart beating frantically after such a tiring chase, that imbecilic white fang bellwether Adam had tripped a wire inside the near by military building, making them rush the job and damage one of the robot's Cinder had asked for, they had sped off right as they loaded everything inside the airship, leaving him and Perry behind. Auspiciously he managed to pull Perry into the air shaft, and eluded undetected, but only to be re- discovered by some skinny broad in a fur coat, ambulating her rat canine on a vacuous sidewalk. It lead to a sprint to liberation, and they got away by the skin of their teeth.

 

It would take a week to rehabilitate that damn robot by himself, and what was worse is that his entire body will pay the price in the morning for he wasn't as puerile as he used to be. It wasn't even five am yet, and he could already tell it was turning into one of those day's. They stepped off the latter into the vacuous ally way, and Roman took the scroll out of his pocket as he gestured Perry to follow him.

 

The two lay low inside a forsook building, as Roman dialed a white fang member who had been aboard the airship to come and pick them up at there location. The two took this time to breath. Roman pulled a minuscule metal box from his coat pocket, and placed a fat cigar between his lip's whilst sitting on a chair that had an astronomically immense white sheet draped over it. "You ken those thing's will kill you." Came Perry, as he leaned against the wall with his arm's folded. "Not if Cinder kill's me first, Perry." He replied nonchalantly, earning a smirk from the faunas. He had been referring to the beating Emerald got the other day, the one that proximately killed her, and all they could genuinely do about was laugh, laugh at the mess designated Cinder that found them.

 

Roman rubbed his hand over his knee's, wandering if the pain were plotting against him like a dyad of mobster's that would catch up to him one day, his two knee's. He imagined one looking up at him, and telling him how much they were going to mess him up when he were forty, the other laughing and suggesting the earlier age of thirty three. Roman shook his head, and blew out an astronomically immense puff of smoke as he laid back against the chair.

 

After a few minutes, they aurally perceived Roman's scroll buzz. He rose to his feet, and took the cane he had balanced against the wall. Roman took the cigar out of his mouth that he had smoked down to it's center, and dropped it by his feet, putting it out with the bottom of his cane. "Let's go, they have a van waiting for us in the back." Perry nodded, and the two ambulated out of the dusty room, and down the hall toward's the back door where an exit sign were blinking faintly above two steel door's with broken chain's sitting at the bottom of them, a few bulb's on wall's keeping their path lit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On another note, i authentically genuinely do not relish weiss schnee because she remind's me of my shit sis, and inditing someone in a romantic setting who reminds you of your sister is unappealing for many conspicuous reasons. HOWEVER, she is not gone from the story and will be appearing in it as a very consequential main character as she is in the first place. Might integrate some hint's of romantic transpiring's though, that much i cerebrate i could handle with out being grossed out. There will be no smut with her.


	9. UPDATE

My beautiful readers, the reason i am not updating right now is because of the fact the plot changed so drastically during the last season that i have made sure to swarm like an angry bumble bee over each new episode when i am not busy, and the old...

 

SO with that in mind, everything that unfolded fucked with the story line i had in place for this fic...I'm still crying over Roman getting eaten by a bird grim!But fear not, i have thought of an idea to use with that. 

However Cinder was going to be the main baddie in my fic, and might still be. But i wanna get a good look at this white haired evil chick that appeared, Who i'm going to take a wild guess and say for now that she is one of the maidens with snow powers. 

I wanna get more information on the upcoming season before i write anything else, because i can totally bring it together with my story, whatever it is...and i have already planned to use Crow who could into a crow!!! For lots of it. 

Also as all of you figured out, who chose to come back and re read my story.. I have a new editor, someone who goes over my work to re word shit and give it bigger words. Because i am not good with words, i am good with analogy,and piecing thins together but not with big words, and sentences scholars might use. 

SO if anyone doesn't like the new way it's worded, let me know and i'll dumb it down some. Because i even have trouble figuring out what some of these words mean, though i can guess, but i shouldn't have to have a dictionary on hand each time i wanna read my shart. x3 

~An idiot.~ But please know, that this fan fiction will keep going, and probably keep going for an entire year, because i have so many ideas for our favorite ruby characters. Please comment below if i should keep pyrrha nikos alive. Because despite her dying.(Spoilers that should already be known.) I have plans i could use for her.

Oh and before i forget, i might actually make this fiction a series later on. Because with all these pairings...Babies could be made, and upsetting thing's worse than ants crawling into a baby birds nest, as the mother tries desperately to get them off her children might just pop in and cause some feels.... And before it can get worse, a stranger swoops in, and despite being swarmed by the parent birds, along with his hands gettin eatin up by ants... he's getting all the ants off those babies, he is determined to help even though his eye is now bleeding... That stranger ends up putting that nest in a different tree, and poured hot liquid metal into the ant pile that caused the mother bird so much grief.. 

And after that metal dreid, he dug out that ant pile, as his eye bled, and his armpits were sweaty... And he turned that piece of metal into a statue for his room so he could remember what happened that day!! 

That is the kind of intensity a series, that this fic might turn into..


	10. GOOD NEWS EVERYONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Ok, I got a new editor, and it's not a person this time. its Grammarly. THE SECOND BIT OF GOOD NEWS IS THAT THIS FIC IS MY MAIN FOCUS RIGHT NOW since between work i'll only have time to edit stories for a while, dunno how long so don't ask. THE IMPORTANT THING IS THAT THIS STORY WILL BE FIXED UP AND READABLE AGAIN VERY SOON. I just fixed the first chapter, and will now be working on all the others. Time to celebrate.  

 

 by the way, this update will be replaced by a new chapter after I'm done fixing up the others. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is under construction.


End file.
